Eleven
by Miss Sheppard
Summary: Un souffle glacé caresse ma joue, ma peau se hérisse, tremble. Mon corps se gèle, se glace, du bout des doigts jusqu'au plus profond. Je chute, me brise, la lumière m'aveugle, la douleur me paralyse. Ma tête glisse sur le côté, tout disparait.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Eleven**  
Spoiler : **Aucun.**  
Genre** **: **Angst – Drama – Action – Non mais vous inquiétez pas, j'essaie de mettre un peu d'humour aussi par moments.  
Ah oui, et, ça promet d'être une fic plutôt longue. (Et je suis assez embêtée parce que le personnage n'apparait pas dans la liste de ffnet. Héhé.)**  
Disclaimer** **: **Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas.**  
Rating** **: **Je dirais K+ pour la majorité de la fic ; si je juge que ça passe dans le T, j'ajouterai un warning ;)**  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

******Eleven**

******1.**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure qu'on se baladait tranquillement sur cette planète, communément surnommée « la planète des six lunes » pour une raison évidente, quand un de mes co-équipiers, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas trop fait attention auquel, s'est mis à hurler un mot magique dans la galaxie de Pégase, qui fait démarrer tout le monde au quart de tour et déserter le pâté de maison en moins de deux :

« Wraiths !! »

C'est à partir de ce moment là que tout le monde a détallé, enfin quand je dis tout le monde c'est juste mes hommes et moi, puisque cette planète semblait à présent désertique - enfin une planète désertique avec des Wraiths quoi, la routine...

Des rayons bleutés nous frôlent, on réplique de quelques chargeurs, jusqu'à réaliser qu'on est bientôt à sec et qu'ils sont deux fois plus nombreux que nous. Donc on se met à courir. Ce qui est devenu une activité particulièrement habituelle, lors des missions d'exploration.

Ca en devient lassant...

Le paysage aussi en fait. Toujours les mêmes forêts, les mêmes terrains escarpés, parfois boueux, soit sous un soleil de plomb ou sous des cordes de pluie... Il n'y a que le nombre de lunes et de soleils qui change au final.

Entre deux zigzags entre les branches, je perds mon équipe de vue, merde. Je retourne sur mes pas en tâchant d'être prudent, je n'entends plus les Wraiths, et je doute qu'on ait réussi à tous les descendre avec quelques tirs au hasard entre les arbres.

Je regarde autour de moi, le soleil commence à taper fort. Les arbres, des feuillus d'au moins cinquante mètres de haut, ne retiennent pas beaucoup ses rayons, je regarde en l'air, tout est calme, c'est bizarre. La lumière m'étourdit, je me retiens à un arbre, bon sang à quoi je pensais ?

Je crois que j'ai de la sève sur les mains, je regarde, mais le soleil m'a tellement ébloui que des taches de lumière étranges encombrent ma vue. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que la sève a une étrange couleur rougeâtre, c'est... C'est étrange... Je ferme les yeux une seconde et entend un grondement sourd, que j'arrive pas à identifier. Je lève les yeux et je vois au tour de moi, au moins trois wraiths, peut-être plus, mais ma vue se brouille. Je fais deux pas, tente de courir, Dieu que le chemin est escarpé. Y'a comme un fossé, qui descend plus bas, et j'ai l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Je crois que je glisse, oui, on dirait.

Mes pieds s'engouffrent dans le vide sans que je puisse réagir à quoi que ce soit. Sur la pente c'est simple, il y a quelques arbustes, de la terre, des branches, des copeaux de bois, des rochers, en bref tout ce qu'il faut et plus, pour pouvoir m'empaler une bonne dizaine de fois... La chute est rude, je roule comme un vulgaire sac, ça me secoue dans tout les sens. Mon dos me fait souffrir, j'ai passé l'âge de ces jeux là, je crois que ma tête vient de percuter une pierre, bon sang, un cri m'échappe, enfin je crois, parce que je perçois plus rien que de la douleur, quand est-ce que j'arriverais en bas... Je roule encore sur quelques mètres, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe autour, tout mon monde se chamboule. J'entends un bruit sourd, mais pas le même que tout à l'heure. Juste un « ploc » comme quand on balance une pierre plate sur l'eau et qu'elle y coule aussitôt, en faisant du vague... Je crois que je suis en bas, je crois que ma tête valse, elle va se dévisser de mon corps, tellement elle tourne. J'ai envie de vomir, mais je n'en ai pas la force. La lumière m'aveugle encore, la douleur me paralyse, ma tête glisse sur le côté, et plus bas, je vois qu'une de mes jambes a pris un angle plutôt bizarre. Mes yeux clignent, mon cerveau demande mais les jambes ne bougent pas, pas d'un pouce. J'ai envie d'hurler mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je me sens comme une poupée vaudou plantée de mille aiguilles, comme un pantin à qui on aurait coupé les fils...

...


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews ; j'incite vraiment les autres lecteurs à poster leurs critiques aussi, promis juré, j'ai jamais mordu personne :p  
Ah, et, dans la précipitation, j'ai oublié de préciser que cette fanfiction était gracieusement béta-lue par mon amie et collaboratrice CrazyCool.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**2.**

Cocon de douceur. Duvet épais qui me recouvre tout entier. Filtre opaque, rien ne transparait. Dans ma bulle de mousse, je suis coupé de tout. Hors du temps, un univers de perception différent. Puis un pas, un son, un frottement. Mes sens s'éveillent, un à un. J'entends, je sens, et bientôt tout un monde s'ouvre à nouveau à moi, tout le monde prend un nouveau sens. Renaissance.

Et puis une lumière filtrée, douce, et agressive à la fois.

« Bonjour Major. Alors, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? »

Cette lumière, j'ai mal aux yeux. Il y a quelqu'un, q-qu'est-ce que... Une main, sur ma poitrine, une main chaude, ça... Hey, c'est froid ça...

« Les infirmières m'ont dit que vos constantes étaient restées stationnaires tout la nuit. C'est une bonne chose, mais je sais que vous pouvez faire mieux ! »

Peau douce... Soulève mon bras, aouh, ça sert... Glisse sa main, sur mon poignet... Un parfum, une femme.

« C'est bizarre ça... Votre tension est un peu plus élevée, pourquoi j'ai rien sur le... »

Bip.

Bip.

Bip.

C'est quoi ce truc ?

« Bon sang... »

Elle lâche ma main.

« Evan, vous m'entendez ? »

Elle a posé sa main sur ma joue, hey... Aouch, non... Lumière intense, en plein dans les yeux, arrêtez ça !

Une autre voix s'ajoute à la sienne, et ils échangent des paroles comme sur un ton enthousiaste, mais les mots s'enchainent trop vite, et à la fois comme au ralenti, je comprends rien, j'ai comme cette impression d'entendre à travers une bulle de coton. C'est étrange... Y'a comme quelque chose qui se glisse dans mon sang, comme s'il y avait un tube, ou un tuyau, je sais pas trop...

« Ca va vous aider, d'accord ? Ca va aller, vous allez voir. Ca va aller. »

**°0°**

Les Wraiths sont à mes trousses. J'entends leurs pas derrière moi, tout près, si près. Tellement près que j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'auraient qu'à tendre la main pour me rattraper. Me balancer par terre sur le sol, déchirer ma chemise sans plus de commodités et planter leurs mains en plein milieu de ma poitrine, tellement fort que j'en aurais le souffle coupé, me vidant peu à peu de mes dernières onces de vie, tout en me maintenant éveillé grâce à la drogue qui s'infiltre naturellement en moi. La sensation de mourir de douleur tout en restant en vie. Se sentir partir sans pouvoir rien y faire. Rester là, hébété, inanimé, conscient mais ailleurs, pleurant mais silencieux. Hurlant comme un vulgaire animal qu'on égorge. Et sentir la vie gicler hors de son propre corps quand le battement de coeur mène le sang jusqu'à la jugulaire.

Un long moment mais un seul instant. Toute une vie en un quart de seconde.

Splash !

**°0°**

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je crois que ce bruit est rassurant. En temps normal, les bips, ce n'est pas sensé l'être. C'est comme, le bip quand ta carte bleue est refusée. Le bip quand ton PC refuse de coopérer. Le bip quand le numéro demandé n'est pas attribué. Le bip d'une montre qui veut te réveiller. Celui d'une bombe qui va exploser.

J'ouvre les yeux comme si je venais de sortir d'apnée. En soit, ça n'a rien de très logique comme image, mais ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que j'ai cette impression de remonter à la surface. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, comme mécaniquement. Ma vue n'est pas très nette, je dirais même, carrément floue. En face de moi, je vois... pas grand chose en fait. C'est gris. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant.

D'accord, vérifions... certaines choses. J'ouvre la bouche, et ça me fait un effet... que je ne saurais définir, mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Oh bon sang, j'ai la nausée... Je ferme les yeux et me force à respirer régulièrement, histoire d'oublier ce, petit désagrément. On ne panique pas, on ne panique pas, on ne panique pas, par contre si une personne connue et amicale pouvait apparaître dans mon champ de vision, ça m'aiderait pas mal !

J'entends des pas rapprochés, on est peut-être sur la bonne voie. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, hors de question d'essayer de prononcer quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Les pas se sont arrêtés, près de moi, enfin il me semble.

« Bonjour. »

Ma respiration s'accélère. Le bip aussi.

« Doucement. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, d'accord ? Vous êtes sur Atlantis, en sécurité. »

J'essaie de me calmer mais apparemment ça ne vient pas comme une évidence.

« Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas encore. Je suis le Docteur O'Cland. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Anna. »

Elle a une main sur mon poignet. Je crois qu'elle prend mon pouls, mais en même temps ça a pour effet de me calmer un peu. Premier contact.

« Voilà, c'est mieux. »

Une paire d'yeux verts viennent d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision. Bizarrement, ma vision s'éclaircit et tout devient plus net. J'essaie de bouger les lèvres mais...

« N'essayez pas de parler pour le moment, d'accord ? Vous avez été intubé, ce qui signifie que votre gorge est un peu enflammée. On vous a aussi donné quelque chose contre la douleur. Il y a quelques effets secondaires, comme l'impression que votre estomac joue au yoyo alors... Le réveil n'est pas souvent agréable, je suis désolée. »

J'essaie de faire en sorte d'avoir un air compréhensif, mais en fait la seule chose que je sois capable de faire est cligner des yeux.

Une lumière intense apparaît soudainement, ça m'éblouit, bon sang... Avec le peu de force que je puisse avoir, je tourne la tête sur le côté pour essayer de me débattre, d'ailleurs ça m'étonne que j'y arrive... Ouch, c'était une mauvaise idée... Une très mauvaise idée...

« Photosensibilité plutôt élevée... »

J'ai la tête qui va exploser...

« Encore désolée, il fallait que je vérifie. Mais vos pupilles sont réactives, on dirait que le choc n'a pas trop laissé de séquelles. C'est une bonne chose. »

Mais de quoi elle parle... Je ferme les yeux...

« Major ? Hey, restez avec moi, d'accord ?! »

Un bruit de pas...

« Alors Major, vous voilà de retour parmi les bien vivants on dirait ! »

Bon sang ce que cet accent est prononcé...

« Comment il va ?

- Plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui... est dans son cas. »

Ma tête tourne.

Je m'accroche au drap comme si ça me retiendrait au moment de tomber.

Oh bon sang, je crois que je vais vomir.

Je glisse, vers un puits sans fond, j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé une marche, et de dévaler tous les escaliers, palier après palier, mon corps est secoué par les coups, ma tête n'a de cesse de rouler dans toutes les directions. On dirait que quelqu'un joue au billard avec, qu'on tape d'un coup sec pour la faire aller où on veut, qu'elle vacille et frappe les bords de la table, puis percute les autres en un son clair, et elle résonne, et ça résonne, comme dans un trou, une immense cavité, comme dans un puits sans fond...

* * *

**A suivre au prochain chapitre.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos commentaires. Attention, chapitre court ! (Vous pourrez pas dire que je vous aurai pas prévenus :p)

* * *

**3.**

Mes yeux bougent sous mes paupières, j'ouvre les yeux, papillonne.

Je me réveille. J'ai fait un rêve étrange, mais je me rappelle pas lequel.

Ca m'arrive de temps en temps. Ca arrive à tout le monde.

Instinctivement, je tourne la tête pour regarder le réveil.

Plus de réveil.

Je fais un tour des horizons, et reconnais peut-être bien la pièce.

Infirmerie.

Il y a une fenêtre, mais les stores sont tirés. On aperçoit un fin rayon de lune.

J'apprécie la lune d'Atlantis.

Elle n'a pas grand chose de différent de notre lune terrienne, mais elle a comme un aspect mystique. Comme si elle veillait sur la cité quand la nuit tombe, comme si elle veillait sur nous tous...

C'est bizarre que j'ai eu le droit à une vraie chambre cette fois ci. D'habitude à l'infirmerie, c'est pas le luxe. Juste des rideaux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour mériter ce traitement de faveur ?

Par réflexe, je croise les bras en remontant la couverture sur moi.

Je grimace, ça me tire un peu.

Il fait plutôt froid pour un mois d'août atlante.

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

J'ai un tube à oxygène sous le nez, je trouve ça désagréable. Je porte ma main gauche à mon visage pour l'ôter, et me rend compte que mon bras est relié à des perfusions en tous genres.

Dans quoi je suis encore tombé, moi...

Tiens... De ce côté-ci, il y a une table, une chaise, et quelqu'un endormi.

Une femme.

J'essaie de percevoir à travers la nuit qui cela peut bien être, mais je n'ai rien de très précis. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas Biro, parce qu'une légiste à mon chevet, c'est plutôt mauvais signe.

J'inspire profondément, mais j'aurais peut-être pas dû. Ma poitrine me fait souffrir, une quinte de toux me prend.

Je l'ai réveillée, on dirait, elle se précipite vers moi.

Je suis plié en deux, tourné sur le côté, cette foutue toux ne veut pas s'arrêter.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû l'enlever ! » dit-elle en me remettant la canule d'oxygène. Elle touche à quelque chose sur une des machines, sûrement pour augmenter la pureté de l'O2.

« Doucement, respirez doucement... Voilà... »

Bon, ok, peut-être que ce truc est pas si désagréable que ça tout compte fait.

Elle allume une des lampes, ce qui m'éblouit légèrement, mais je commence à avoir l'habitude. Elle redresse un peu le lit, m'aide à me remettre sur le dos, je grimace un peu, encore. On dirait que j'ai perdu de mes abdominaux...

Passant une mèche derrière son oreille, elle saisit son stéthoscope et glisse une main sous mon t-shirt. Mais c'est qu'elle a les mains gelées en plus !

Je frissonne.

« Pardon. C'est froid... On a eu quelques problèmes avec le chauffage dernièrement, je suis désolée. »

Est-ce qu'elle s'excuse tout le temps ?

J'avale ma salive, et entre-ouvre les lèvres.

Je sais pas par où commencer.

Elle m'apporte un verre d'eau et une paille, en me disant d'y aller doucement. Elle m'explique que je suis toujours sous l'effet de la morphine, que mon estomac doit se réhabituer tout doucement à ingurgiter quelque chose, et d'autres trucs encore mais je ne l'écoute plus.

Je la regarde. Elle est brune, quelques mèches plus claires, les cheveux longs, jusqu'aux épaules. Ses yeux sont verts, elle est plutôt jolie.

« M... Mer-ci... », je réussis à murmurer.

Elle m'offre un sourire compréhensif, et je n'ose pas m'arrêter de parler.

« Comment... Comment je...

- Vous devez vous reposer pour l'instant, il fait encore nuit. Dormez encore un peu, et demain matin, le Docteur Beckett viendra vous voir et vous pourrez parler. D'accord ? »

Si j'en avais la force, je lui dirais que je ne suis pas du tout fatigué, que je viens tout juste de me réveiller et que je compte bien sauter de ce lit, après bien sûr qu'elle ait répondu à mes questions.

Mais visiblement... Je n'ai pas assez de forces pour ça ce soir...

Mes paupières se rabaissent sans même que je m'en aperçoive.

Et je sombre encore dans le sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews chères lectrices ! Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à beaucoup de lecteur pour cette histoire où j'adopte un style assez particulier, je crois : si ça vous plait, c'est l'essentiel ! Si ça vous plait pas, je veux bien aussi le savoir !

Et un chapitre court, un.

* * *

**4. **

Les Wraiths sont à mes trousses. J'entends leurs pas derrière moi, ils sont près, mais au loin. Je les entends comme dans un écho, ne sais pas trop s'ils me suivent ou s'ils me fuient. Et je n'ose pas me retourner pour regarder. Je continue juste de courir, parce que je tiens pas à finir entre leurs mains, je tiens à ma vie, je suis - bel et bien, _vivant_ de peur. J'ai toujours trouvé l'expression originelle bizarre, une fois mort, on n'a plus à avoir peur de rien. Bien sûr ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut le comprendre, mais c'est comme ça que je le perçois. Je connais pas une seule personne dans cette galaxie qui n'ait pas peur. Même nous, les grands, les fiers, les soldats venus de loin, on a la trouille, c'est évident. On est tous au même niveau, seule la motivation nous change. La motivation de rester en vie. Celle de se battre, ou de fuir.

De fuir.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?!

Je suis un soldat, depuis quand je prends la fuite ?!

Un dérapage presque contrôlé, je me plaque le dos à un arbre, hors de portée de vue des Wraiths... enfin je l'espère.

Mon P-90 est vide, les chargeurs sont partis en fumée. Il ne me servira plus à grand chose.

Je m'en débarrasse, et sort mon 9mm.

Il y en a un tout près, je peux en être sûr. Je l'entends, de son pas lourd, sur les feuilles et branchages qui vêtissent le sol. Il n'a aucune idée d'où je suis, aucune idée de ce qui va lui arriver. Ca changera la donne.

Je jette un coup d'oeil de chaque côté, il est seul. Je compte jusqu'à trois, sort de ma cachette, et presse la détente.

Aucun bruit, rien ne se passe, le flingue s'enraye, comme si le chargeur était vide, une détonation, big bang, une douleur me foudroie l'épaule, la pression de l'impact me fait reculer, un cri m'échappe, encore une fois, je dérape, chute, et frappe, ma tête contre le sol, je ne vois plus que les feuilles qui virent et volent, lumière étincelante, me brûle les yeux, le soleil tape, le monstre arrive, et de sa main frappe, ma poitrine, la vie s'échappe.

**°0°**

Il y a du bruit, un brouhaha lointain, des hommes qui se disputent, je crois. Réveil en sursaut, soudain j'ouvre les yeux, et il n'y a rien que je déteste plus que d'être tiré brusquement de mon sommeil.

Ca se bouscule, puis j'entends la voix tranchante de Beckett mettre dehors ceux qui n'ont rien à faire dans son domaine réservé, il leur dit, je crois, d'aller plutôt se défouler au gymnase et de ne remettre les pieds ici qu'une fois blessés... et d'autres trucs en gaelique qui me semblent être des jurons.

Plus un mot, le silence est complet. J'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer, quelqu'un entre en silence, d'un pas léger.

C'est elle.

Elle voit que je suis réveillé, me salue, vérifie les données sur les machines qui me sont reliées, me parle sans se concentrer sur les mots, de toutes manières je ne les écoute pas.

J'en ai assez, je ne peux plus attendre. Plus la regarder faire semblant, sourire comme si de rien n'était, comme si mes muscles ne me faisaient pas souffrir à la moindre inspiration, comme si la pluie dehors était celle d'un mois d'août, comme si son bruit n'était pas celui de la grêle.

Elle s'arrête, sous mon regard. Hausse un sourcil, ouvre les lèvres, mais avant qu'elle ne dise mot, je la coupe :

« Je veux savoir. Dites moi ce qui se passe. »

* * *

**.A suivre**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci **encore pour les reviews que vous me laissez si gentiment, et mille excuses pour ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt. Je suis pas toujours très organisée, mais alors avec la rentrée ça n'arrange rien !  
Postage de ce chapitre en l'honneur de FFNet qui a enfin compris à quel point on l'aimait notre Lorne, et qui a glissé le nom du personnage dans la liste sus-nommée. Gloire aux Lornaddicts, comme on dit chez moi !  
Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre (assez long, je crois) qui vous donnera quelques réponses et appaisera peut-être quelques inquiétudes !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**5.**

_Le son est aigu et stressant. Bruit continu, qui rompt l'activité qui régnait alors._

_Fini le brouhaha, finie l'agitation, finis les ordres qui fusent et les gestes brusques, mais précis, tout ça, fini._

_Le silence se fait, et on n'entend plus rien que le son strident, anonyme, synonyme de la ligne plate._

_Les infirmiers se regardent, se jettent des coups d'oeil, ils pensent à l'initiative mais n'osent pas. Le médecin fixe la ligne, d'un air désemparé. Une, deux, trois, quatre secondes._

_Puis réagit._

_« Chargez à 250, allez !!_

_- Docteur..._

_- Quoi, je dois le faire moi-même ?! Chargez je vous dis ! »_

_Aucun d'entre eux ne se sent le courage de la défier, alors ils chargent encore l'appareil, encore une fois, et attendent, sans un mot._

_« Chargé._

_- On dégage ! »_

_La décharge part, le corps se soulève sous le choc, bruit assourdissant. Mais la ligne reste plate, et le son reste tendu, comme le goût amer de l'air ambiant._

_« Chargez à 300. »_

_Elle le dit, comme un murmure, l'ordonne comme si elle n'y croyait plus, pourtant elle s'obstine et en veut, alors elle le dit, encore. Et quand les autres ne l'écoutent plus, elle s'empare de la machine et fait elle-même les gestes. Et quand ils tentent de la convaincre, elle continue._

_« On dégage !! ...Filez une nouvelle dose d'adré !_

_- Docteur. »_

_Ils retirent l'appareil de ses mains, alors elle les repousse. L'infirmière, face à elle, continue de ballonner. Si elle n'est pas la seule, alors il reste encore une chance._

_Elle s'installe au mieux et commence le massage cardiaque, réanimation manuelle d'un corps livide, d'un visage sans vie. Son geste doit rester précis, elle sait qu'elle doit contrôler sa force, appuyer assez fort mais pas trop tout le même, et ses mains glissent à cause du sang, de tout ce sang, mais elle doit continuer car si on lui a confié la vie d'un homme, elle a aussi littéralement son coeur entre ses mains._

_« Fichez le camp. Vous m'entendez ?! Que ceux qui ne pensent plus rien à avoir à faire ici fichent le camp !!_

_- Docteur, ça fait trop longtemps._

_- Vous croyez ?! Qui décide de ça ?! Il n'est pas mort tant que je ne l'aurais pas dit, alors on continue ! ...Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. »_

_Elle ne sent pratiquement plus ses bras à force de se battre. Elle fatigue, elle lutte, mais elle sait qu'il le faut. Elle doit rester fixée, concentrée..._

_Et quand les autres se regardent, la toisent d'un oeil malheureux, d'un air misérable comme si la femme ici ne leur inspirait que pitié, un son nouveau vient aux oreilles de tous, et se regardent incrédules, devant ce qu'ils pensaient impossible._

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

**°0°**

Ils me font encore attendre.

Elle est dans le couloir, elle parle avec Beckett. Dans la précipitation elle a laissé la porte ouverte derrière elle, porte qui ne s'est pas refermée : ça m'arrange.

Elle a l'air plutôt mal à l'aise, mais Beckett n'a pas vraiment l'air contrarié, il est compréhensif, comme toujours. Alors je me demande ce qu'ils disent. Je tends l'oreille mais n'entends que des bribes. Je tente de lire sur les lèvres, mais ils sont loin et ma vue se brouille de temps à autre.

Il pose une main sur son épaule, hoche la tête, et repart je ne sais où. Il a surement du pain sur la planche.

Mon pouce frôle inconsciemment le bout de mon index et de mon majeur en des aller-retours circulaires, et elle arrive.

Elle ferme la porte derrière elle, fait quelques pas, l'air soucieuse, comme cherchant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir me dire. Trois petits tours entre mes doigts, elle s'assoit sur la chaise près de mon lit, et elle commence.

« J'ai énormément de choses à vous dire. Des choses délicates à dire, et encore moins faciles à entendre. Alors, on va y aller pas à pas, d'accord ? »

J'avale ma salive, j'acquiesce, un aller-retour et je crève de trouille.

« Votre mission sur cette planète était de vérifier une dernière fois s'il ne restait pas quelque part des survivants de la dernière raffle des Wraiths. Vous étiez la dernière équipe sur le terrain, tous les autres étaient rentrés à la base. Mais après que vous ayez loupé l'heure de votre contact radio et que vous restiez sans réponse, une équipe de sauvetage a été envoyée à votre recherche. Ils ont fouillé la dernière zone où vous aviez signalé votre présence, en suivant les signes de vie sur leurs détecteurs. Ils ont trouvé le lieutenant McGurk en premier. Il était inconscient, et assez sérieusement blessé. Ils l'ont ramené à la base, et on l'a pris en charge.

- Il est toujours vivant ? »

Je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une question si directe. Mais je peux pas attendre qu'elle m'explique les détails. Des fossés vont se creuser dans le pauvre pouce opposable qui me prouve que je suis toujours aussi humain, si je continue d'attendre.

« Oui. Oui, il est en vie. Cependant, il a demandé son rapatriement sur Terre... »

J'acquiesce. J'attends.

« L'équipe de sauvetage vous a retrouvé en contrebas d'un ravin. Vous étiez très gravement blessé, et...

- Lloyd et Feyton ? »

Elle détourne le regard à peine une seconde, pour mieux me regarder dans le blanc des yeux :

« On ne les a pas retrouvés. »

J'entends ce qu'elle vient de dire, et j'ai la sensation que la phrase fait écho dans ma tête. Elle résonne entre les os de ma boite crânienne pendant de longues secondes, avant que mon cerveau ne commence à en réaliser le sens et la portée.

J'ai des fourmillement dans la main, elles remontent le long du bras, ma gorge est sèche, mes yeux me pique, j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me jeter sur le corps un acide.

Je ferme les yeux, je compte, un, deux, je les rouvre, respire, et en priant pour qu'elle ne se soit pas aperçu de mon petit manège anti-crise d'angoisse, j'acquiesce en silence.

« Quant à vous...Vous étiez gravement blessé. Des fractures, des hémorragies, une belle commotion cérébrale... ...On a réussi à vous sortir de là, et votre vie n'est plus en danger. »

Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle essaie de me rassurer mais j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas très efficace. J'ai la migraine, je ferme les yeux une seconde. Un flash survient, c'est juste furtif, une ombre, une sensation.

« Y'avait des Wraiths... »

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, mon regard l'interroge.

« C'est exact. »

Je baisse les yeux, et revoit le même flash, la lumière, le wraith, l'odeur âcre et... Ca me donne la nausée, je me rappelle encore de l'odeur, je crois, enfin, ça me panique. J'ai cette sensation, comme s'ils étaient là, comme s'ils étaient encore là, comme si...

Je porte ma main à ma poitrine, je veux m'en assurer, je veux...

« Evan ?! Evan, détendez vous, les Wraiths ne vous ont rien fait, d'accord ? »

Elle s'est approchée car mon rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré. Elle est à côté de moi, et me regarde, et murmure :

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, vous êtes sorti d'affaire.

- Il... Il a pas...

- Non. Non, vous avez toujours, disons, toujours toutes vos années. »

Je ferme les yeux, plaque ma tête contre l'oreiller, ils y étaient presque, je le sais, je le sens.

Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est juste qu'une sensation, et pourtant je sais que ça ne s'est joué qu'à un cheveux, que la mort m'a frôlé de près, que la lame s'apprêtait à trancher le fil, le couper définitivement, le briser, le détruire. Je sais que j'y étais, et qu'ils m'en ont ramené.

Je ferme les yeux plus fort, comme pour oublier, mais je crois quand même que des larmes coulent, pour me réparer. L'eau glisse et suit son cours comme si dans son sillon, elle cherchait à noyer les mauvais souvenirs, emporter avec elle les sombres sensations, je suis sur le rivage et vois la vague venir, je reste droit et fier, je l'attends et vois si oui ou non, je pourrais tenir...

* * *

**Nota :** Il me semble ne jamais avoir entendu/lu les noms des membres d'équipe 'officiels' de Lorne... Peut-être bien parce qu'ils se font dégommer assez régulièrement (lol). Sur ce, j'ai créé de toutes pièces ces personnages, toute ressemblance blablabla fortuite blablabla ils sont à moi blabla.

Mais je suis ouverte à toute information que vous pourriez m'apporter à ce sujet. (Ou un autre.)

Les critiques positives ou négatives sont, comme toujours, les bienvenues.


	6. Chapter 6

On dirait que j'ai sans le vouloir adopté le rythme du chapitre par mois...  
**Merci pour vos reviews invisibles et autres commentaires muets, ils me vont toujours droit au coeur !**

**:p**

**

* * *

  
**

**6.**

Je crois que j'ai eu une absence, un instant, parce que quand je rouvre les yeux je me sens un peu perdu. C'est sûrement ma manière à moi de dire que je viens de faire une syncope.  
Un ange a passé, puis elle s'est approchée d'un placard sous clef près de mon lit.  
« Je vais vous donner de quoi vous détendre un peu, d'accord ? Histoire que vous puissiez vous reposer et...  
- Non. Ca va, je... J'ai pas besoin de ça. »  
Elle fait une grimace et vient vers moi.  
« Ecoutez, Major... Votre corps a subit tout un tas de chocs, physiques et, émotionnels. Alors un petit coup de main pour qu'il se repose n'est pas de trop.  
- Dites-moi... Dites-moi d'abord le truc que vous me cachez.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ca serait plus logique de me shooter une fois toutes les mauvaises nouvelles annoncées, non ? »  
Elle a l'air surprise le temps d'une seconde, elle me fixe, et se résigne en un maigre sourire. Elle reprend sa place à côté de moi, et cette fois j'ai l'impression que c'est elle qui a une absence.

**°0°**

_Elle pénètre dans le bureau qu'on lui avait indiqué plus tôt, et observe chaque recoin de la pièce. Elle est plutôt sommaire, pas vraiment décorée, un simple cadre sur le bureau, une autre table où s'entassent de vieilles revues médicales, et un ordinateur portable qui n'attend que d'être activé.  
« Vous êtes sûrement le Docteur O'Cland ? »  
Elle se retourne, surprise, et voit devant elle un brun aux yeux bleus, dont le regard n'inspire que sympathie, et qui au passage, lui semble plutôt séduisant.  
« Oui, exact.  
- Carson Beckett.  
- Oui, on entend beaucoup parler de vous dans le coin.  
- Pas en mal j'espère ? Demande-t-il d'un air suspect.  
- ...Non, non bien sûr que non ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que...  
- C'est bon, je plaisantais. Je sais qu'un premier jour c'est stressant, mais croyez-moi, sur Atlantis, on apprend très vite à cesser d'être nerveux. Je crois que sinon on serait tous bons pour se terrer sous nos lits !  
- Oui, il paraît, sourit-elle.  
- Je vous fais visiter l'endroit qui comblera 85% de votre temps ?  
- Avec plaisir ! »  
Ils sortent du bureau, et il la laisse observer de loin les appareils anciens devenus des outils à part entière de leur job de tous les jours.  
« Ca a l'air plutôt calme.  
- Oh, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Parce que quand le mécanisme s'enclenche... On comprend vite qu'il fait mieux vivre en enfer. »_

**°0°**

« Doc ? »  
Elle me regarde à nouveau en sortant de sa rêverie, sourit à nouveau, et se reprend.  
« Je vous ai dit que j'avais plusieurs choses difficiles à vous dire. Je crois que celle ci est la plus dure des parties. »  
Je fronce les sourcils, je me demande bien quoi de plus difficile à entendre que la disparition de deux tiers de mes coéquipiers elle va bien pouvoir me dire. Je hoche la tête pour l'encourager à poursuivre, cette fois j'aimerais bien qu'elle finisse de tout me raconter avant de tomber à nouveau dans les vapes.

« A votre retour sur Atlantis, c'est moi qui vous ai pris en charge. Votre état était plutôt inquiétant, sur de nombreux plans. Il a fallu essayer de parer à tous les problèmes en même temps. »

Une douleur se réveille dans mon épaule, comme une piqûre lancinante.  
Je sens le picotement puis la peau qui se plie, qui se coupe, comme si une lame, une lance pénétrait dans mon être, déchirant les muscles, brisant les vaisseaux, réduisant à néant tout mouvement, répandant la douleur dans chacune de ses cellules, la souffrance navigant par les nerfs dans tout mon corps, rendant chaque parcelle de celui-ci comme une terre aride où le soleil enflamme les brindilles, faisant courir le feu sans aucune échappatoire, jusqu'à toucher l'os et briser la moelle, couper la respiration, annihiler toute réaction, toute idée, toute réflexion, réduisant l'existence à un cri inhumain de douleur, de trahison.

Mes doigts sont engourdis, je passe nerveusement une main sur ma nuque. Mon épaule me tiraille, c'est peu de le dire, mais elle ne remarque rien.

« Votre coeur... Votre coeur a lâché, alors que vous étiez sur la table d'opération. On a persévéré, et on a mis un certain temps avant de le relancer. Un temps pendant lequel votre cerveau n'était plus irrigué. »  
Cette femme, ce médecin, que je ne connais d'aucun horizon à part cet angle concave qu'offre mon lit, m'a opéré, elle m'a sauvé la vie. Et tout ce que je parviens à me dire c'est qu'elle doit avoir de sacrées qualifications pour que Beckett lui ai fait autant confiance. Il n'a jamais été pas du genre à passer le relai facilement... J'essaie d'assimiler les informations une à une tout en regardant devant moi. Je fixe la couverture bleue, qui se trouve au bout du lit, un tissu que je connais pas, sûrement quelque chose d'Athosien, et qui recouvre mes jambes... Au bout de celles-ci, je me contente de la sensation rassurante de voir mes orteils en mouvement, ignorant la douleur que ce simple effort déclenche.

« Evan... »  
Elle pause sa main sur mon bras pour attirer à nouveau mon attention. Il faut que je me concentre, j'ai l'impression que je laisse mon esprit se détourner sur tout et n'importe quoi très facilement. Une fois qu'elle s'est assurée que je la regardais et qu'elle avait toute mon attention, elle m'a dit d'une voix à la fois solide et fragile, sincère, franche, et compatissante, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais entendu ailleurs que dans les films, et qui manqua de faire se déconnecter mon cerveau :  
« Evan, vous êtes tombé dans le coma. »

Mon regard se portait toujours sur elle, sur son visage, ses traits, son expression, pendant que dans ma tête ce qu'elle venait de dire cherchait à être traduit pour donner du sens. Sans que je lui en donne l'ordre, ma mâchoire s'est mise à bouger légèrement, comme un tremblement qui préparait la question que mes cordes vocales s'apprêtaient à formuler, ma salive a glissé au fond de ma gorge, et après un soupir entre mes dents, mes lèvres ont demandé :  
« Combien... Combien de temps ? »  
Elle inspire profondément, et me regarde dans les yeux.  
Puis enfin elle me l'avoue.

« Onze semaines. »

**

* * *

  
**

**Nota : ** J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur les points positifs comme négatifs, sur vos ressentis par rapport à cette histoire, à mon style, etc. Merci de votre lecture, et à bientôt j'espère ! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci **beaucoup de vos commentaires les gens ! N'hésitez pas à continuer d'en poster, ça motive vraiment !  
D'ailleurs, tout le monde dit merci à la **Miss Clio** qui m'a bien reboostée pour me tenir plus à carreaux avec cette fic !  
Aussi, j'espère que vous ne me boudez pas trop, j'avais pas vraiment l'intention de vous semer sadiquement un pauvre chapitre par mois. Je suis pas siii mauvaise avec mon bon public. Enfin j'essaye. :p  
Avec pour preuve, ce nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**7.**

Onze semaines. Deux mois et trois semaines. Presque le quart d'une année.

Onze semaines, très exactement. Soixante dix-sept jours.

Mille huit cent quarante-huit heures, approximativement.

Soixante dix-sept matinées, soixante-dix sept après-midis, soixante dix-sept couchers de soleil, cent cinquante-quatre repas, cent cinquante-quatre lacets noués, soixante dix-sept bols d'un ersatz de corn-flakes au lait de bovin de Pégase, des dizaines de conversations, des centaines de sourires, des dizaines de missions, de rencontres, de morts, à peine une poignée de nouveaux venus, soixante-dix sept jours sans me raser, sans ouvrir un oeil, bouger d'un pouce, soixante dix-sept jours, tout ça, tout ça de foutu en l'air, tout ça de loupé, onze semaines, bordel...

Je lui ai dit de foutre le camp, de dégager de ma vue, mais bien sûr avant de le faire elle m'a injecté sa connerie de calmant qui me fait aller le cerveau à deux à l'heure.

Je suis allongé, sur le dos, incapable de changer de position, fixant cette saloperie de plafond, entendant cette connerie de pluie au loin, me disant qu'encore heureux que j'ai pas la force de faire le moindre mouvement sinon j'aurais très vite foutu la pièce en l'air.

Oui, j'aurais tout foutu en l'air.

Onze semaines.

C'est impossible.

On peut pas perdre onze semaines de sa vie comme ça. Pas faire une croix sur tant de choses du jour au lendemain. Pour moi, hier, je me baladais en forêt, aujourd'hui je peux pas avoir dormir si longtemps...

C'est impossible.

Elle ment, je suis sur qu'elle ment.

Y'a pas d'autre solution, parce que ça peut pas être vrai.

Je suis sur qu'elle ment... Si ça se trouve je suis, je sais pas, peut-être, prisonnier, oui. Je suis peut-être prisonnier quelque part, et ils ont imité l'infirmerie pour me faire croire tout ça et... et c'est pour ça que je la connais pas, et que, que Beckett... Peut-être que, qu'il est menacé, que c'est pour ça qu'il a du partir, et... ou alors c'est pas lui, oui, c'est pas Beckett, c'est, c'est un autre, une imitation, un faux, un, un type qui lui ressemble, et... et... ça peut pas être vrai, ça peut pas...

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à la faire saigner, ferme les yeux aussi fort que je peux, ma respiration saccadée me secoue comme des sanglots, je refuse, je veux pas, hors de question de l'accepter, ça peut pas, non, ça peut pas être vrai...

**°0°**

Il fait froid, le vent se lève. Un souffle glacé caresse ma joue, ma peau se hérisse, tremble. Mon corps se gèle, se glace, du bout des doigts jusqu'à l'intérieur, au plus profond. Mon coeur se rafraîchit, j'ai comme un poids givré en moi, comme l'impression que le courant d'air est bien plus puissant qu'un doux appel d'ère.

Face à moi se dresse une forêt entière. Une forêt de troncs sans feuille, d'arbres sans tête, cimetière de terre et de bois mi-mort mi-vivant. Prêt à voir le granite s'étendre sur des kilomètres, je ne vois que l'horizon d'un ciel gris et sec. Le ciel est sombre, et immobile, mes yeux bleus tournent à l'acier, je peux presque le sentir.

Si froid je me sens incapable d'un mouvement, coincé sur place, le vent me gèle, me glace. La ligne imaginaire qui me fait face me transforme peu à peu en une statue de sel, de plâtre, seule vie dans un désert figé, je me sens comme tourner au vinaigre, situation de forte concentration en azote liquide. J'ai froid, je meurs, je me vide.

Terrifié, seul dans le nulle part, titan tétanisé, à la peau bleutée, grisée, peu à peu je glisse mais reste, peu à peu je pars, peu à peu me sens, comme m'éloigner.

Peu à peu je me sens comme appartenir au passé.

**°0°**

J'ai dormi une partie de la journée à cause des médicaments. Je me sens comme un shooté qu'on essaie de sevrer, ou un détraqué qu'on tente de soigner.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, le dosage n'est qu'inutile, aliénant.

Le soleil s'est déjà couché. C'est déjà l'hiver.

Je peux plus fermer l'oeil, je parviens pas à penser quoi que ce soit.

Quoi que ce soit qui ne soit ni déprimant ni terrifiant.

Le sommeil me fuit comme la peste.

Peut-être que je le fuis aussi. Peut-être qu'il estime que j'ai sombré assez longtemps et que j'ai eu ma dose pour les huit mois à venir, au moins.

Non, ça c'est moi qui le pense.

Mes idées se défilent, mes pensées sont décousues, mon esprit saute du coq à l'âne comme un jeu de saute mouton déroutant. Je joue au loup avec mes souvenirs, à cache cache avec le sommeil. A chat perché avec ma vie... Onze semaines passées à rester en hauteur, au dessus de tout, à observer, qui sait, à être simplement observateur. Même plus acteur de ma vie, je ne jouais plus à rien, comme si le premier rôle avait été donné à un autre et que j'étais rayé du casting, rayé du casting, oui, celui de ma propre vie... Une triste comédie. L'ironie du sort joue avec mes nerfs, me fait chasser certaines idées pour retrouver des souvenirs, et souvent le reste s'en mêle, et tout s'emmêle... Même elle.

J'ai, d'après ma mémoire, été odieux, peut-être insultant, ou du moins, en colère. Tellement en colère... Mon envie est de tout oublier, je jalouse les autres, ceux qui ont pu croquer leur vie avec gourmandise, sans penser tempérance, sans penser, du tout. Simplement garder pour eux leur bonheur avec avarice, entasser leurs petits instants avec folie de grandeurs, luxurieux moments, désireux souvenirs, contemplant avec paresse la vie, n'ayant qu'à tendre la main pour se servir sur le plateau d'argent qui les ruine d'un orgueil, tiré de ceux qui ont su vivre ou de ceux qui le croient... Ils n'apprennent que plus tard qu'un jour chacun tombe sous le joug d'un fardeau, d'un lourd poids sur le dos, ils pensent, ils croient, que la vie continuera, jusqu'à ce qu'eux aussi aient à porter leur croix, faisant une balafre éternelle sur leurs projets blafards, sur leur routine, effaçant la ligne tracée qu'ils pensaient indélébile, balayant les maisons, les hôtels, sans passer par la case départ, direction la prison, sans négociation, seulement suppression d'une liberté, simplement aliénation.

Aliénation... Dans mon sang coule le goût d'un poison, floute les idées, les questions, réduit à néant les illusions, je me sens comme étranger à mon propre corps, je ne me reconnais plus, étranger à moi même, oui, désaxé qui se fout, fout de tout, perturbé, atterré, détraqué...

Simple détraqué, que l'on tente de soigner...

* * *

Pour vous exprimer, cliquez juste en dessous !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous ! (Allez, je me lance, j'ose espérer qu'au moins un membre de la gente masculine fait partie des lecteurs !)  
Encore de nombreux mercis pour vos reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire, qu'elles soient signées ou anonymes. D'ailleurs j'avoue, je suis trop nulle pour deviner les revieweurs mystères, comme les cavaliers masqués et les amoureux secrets (enfin ça c'est une autre histoire...). Cependant j'ai des soupçons ; je continue de mener mon enquête.

Désolée de vous avoir un peu fait attendre pour ce chapitre, mais une fièvre fourbe est venue frapper à ma porte par surprise en début de semaine et m'a pas laissé accéder à l'ordi avant ce week end ! Alors bonne lecture à vous, et puis couvrez vous bien :p

* * *

**8. **

J'ai perdu toute notion du temps. Je sais même quel jour on est... Je sais pas s'il fait encore nuit ou si le jour s'est levé. Je me sens en plein dans la brume sans moyen de m'en dégager.

J'ouvre les yeux... J'ai mal au crâne comme si je venais de prendre la cuite du siècle.

Ma vue s'éclaircit peu à peu dans le noir. Je tends la main dans l'espoir de trouver le bouton qui fera se redresser le dossier de ce que ces médecins osent appeler un lit. C'est raide comme une planche à pain, même dormir par terre serait plus confortable. Croyez moi, depuis que je suis dans l'armée, j'ai eu à dormir dans des endroits plus éclectiques les uns que les autres, mais tous étaient bien plus confortables que l'infirmerie.

Ma main rencontre un bouton sur le côté du lit, et appuie. Visiblement c'était pas celui ci.

Je tâtonne petit à petit et découvre d'autres reliefs sur lesquels appuyer. Y'a plus de boutons sur ce machin qu'au panneau de contrôle d'un cockpit.

J'entends des pas dans le couloir, ils se rapprochent rapidement. La porte s'ouvre, et allume la lumière sans ménagement. Je ferme les yeux et me les protège du dos de la main – celle qui n'est pas reliée à l'épaule qui manque de se déboiter à chaque tentative de mouvement.

« Hm, vous savez, si vous voulez qu'on devienne amis, il va falloir songer à arrêter de faire ça... »

J'écarte petit à petit les doigts, m'habitue à l'intensité lumineuse, et vois la brune devant moi, essoufflée.

« ...D'accord. Seulement si vous ne jouez plus avec le bouton d'alerte, parce que... parce que c'est pas agréable d'être réveillée en sursaut pendant sa propre garde à cause du son aigu de la borne de relais. »

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent pour se refermer aussitôt. J'essaie de lui offrir un semblant de sourire pour m'excuser, mais le coeur n'y est pas vraiment. Les mains sur les hanches, elle reprend son souffle peu à peu. Elle jette un oeil sur les machines comme pour se donner un peu de temps.

« Je voulais juste... Relever le dossier... »

Elle me regarde comme si elle avait oublié ma présence, à force de contempler les courbes et chiffres qui minutent mon semblant d'existence.

« Oh. Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle appuie sur un des boutons - notez que j'étais pas loin - et le lit se redresse doucement. Elle prend un tensiomètre sur un chariot tout près, et s'empare de mon bras.

« Quelle heure il est ?

- Cinq heures et demi, tout juste, dit-elle tandis que le garrot me serre le bras de plus en plus fort.

- ... Du matin ? »

Elle lève les yeux, comme si c'était une évidence, puis me répond :

« Oui. Oui, du matin, désolée. Votre tension est bonne, c'est bien, c'est une bonne chose. »

Elle me libère, et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Elle tire les rideaux, le jour se lève à peine.

Elle ouvre la fenêtre et respire amplement en se penchant l'extérieur. Je l'observe, elle me tourne le dos, en me disant que si elle ne portait pas de blouse j'aurais du mal à croire qu'elle est vraiment médecin. Elle ne me paraît pas particulièrement professionnelle. Pour ce que j'ai pu voir, elle est pas franchement délicate, niveau relations humaines, même si, je le conçois, annoncer à un type qu'il a dormi pendant onze semaines, c'est sûrement pas un truc qu'on apprend à l'école de médecine. Elle porte un jean sous sa blouse, qui ne fait pas, d'après mes souvenirs, partie de l'uniforme officiel, enfin, celui d'il y a onze semaines du moins. Je détaille méthodiquement ce que je vois comme pour ne rien oublier, trop de choses du passé sont floues et sujettes à question, alors je veux être certain du présent. Mon regard n'a rien d'indécent, il est juste... observateur.

_*__  
Un crayon sur l'oreille, elle fronce les sourcils en observant la liste qui se trouve sous ses yeux. Elle jette à nouveau un oeil sur les étagères 'ancient-design' qui lui font face, et recompte le nombre de boites bleues, notant consciencieusement qu'il ne correspond pas au stock noté sur la fiche d'inventaire. Un sourire lui échappe tout de même, de part la nature du vol flagrant, se demandant comment elle formulerait ce manque dans son rapport. Elle tourne la page et s'apprête à compléter une nouvelle fiche lorsqu'une alarme d'un aigu désagréable se fait entendre. Elle pose son calepin et entend bientôt dans son oreillette une voix au subtil accent écossais :__  
« Que toutes les équipes médicales en service soient sur le pont ! On a une urgence de plus ! »__  
Faisant une croix sur son activité d'inventaire, elle quitte la réserve en courant, cherchant du regard son patron dans la salle principale, quand elle le voit s'apprêter à quitter l'infirmerie avec une équipe d'infirmiers.  
__« Docteur Beckett !  
__- O'Cland ! Préparez vous pour le bloc 1, je vais avoir besoin de vous ! Dit-il en continuant son chemin d'un pas pressé.__  
- Le bloc ? Mais, hey ! C'est mon premier jour !  
- Les vies n'attendent pas, docteur ! »  
*_

« Comment vous vous sentez ? »

Elle s'est retournée sans que je m'en aperçoive en fait. Je continue de l'observer quelques secondes, comme s'il fallait le temps à mon cerveau de se rendre compte que cette inspection en règle n'était pas très correcte. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il me faudra un peu de temps pour réintégrer ce genre de choses.

« Et bien... Je sais pas trop comment est sensé aller un type comme moi alors... Disons que ça va... Un peu la migraine.

- Oui, c'est à cause des calmants. Et de toutes sortes de produits qu'on a été amener à vous injecter ces derniers temps. »

J'acquiesce en silence. Le vent s'engouffre dans la pièce, et me décroche un frisson. Comme si elle l'avait perçu, elle referme la fenêtre, puis se tourne à nouveau vers moi en s'appuyant sur le mur. Elle me regarde sans un mot.

_*  
Elle attend de longue minutes. De longues minutes à fixer l'entrée de l'infirmerie, une angoisse qui la prend à la gorge. Beckett débarque enfin, à genoux sur un brancard, affairé au massage cardiaque d'un pauvre homme. Un soldat, un des leurs._

_« Je vous suis, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?!  
- Non O'Cland, j'ai besoin de vous, mais pas ici ! Vous prenez le prochain !  
- Le prochain ? Le prochain quoi ? »  
C'est à ce moment là qu'un cri appelle « Doc ! » derrière elle, qu'elle se retourne, et se fige pour voir débouler un second brancard, avec au moins six personnes s'affairant autour. Un homme, à en croire par ce qu'elle peut voir de sa corpulence, parce que la seule autre chose qu'elle perçoit, c'est le sang. Beaucoup de sang._

_Elle avale sa salive et déterminée, se dirige vers eux en ajustant son stéthoscope :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?!  
- Lorne, c'est le Major Lorne ! Lui dit un type, un soldat, d'un air aussi angoissé que pommé.  
- Ca je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir !  
- Individu de sexe masculin, une trentaine d'années, semble avoir fait une chute sur plusieurs mètres, l'informe une des infirmières. On l'a retrouvé inconscient dans un fossé. Nombreuses contusions, deux fractures ouvertes, et très certainement plusieurs hémorragies internes et un trauma crânien.  
- Alors on l'emmène au bloc un, et si vous avez un de ces super scanners Anciens portatifs, c'est le moment ou jamais ! »  
*_

Ce silence n'est pas des plus agréables pour moi, je sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle attend, alors...

« Quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous me fixez...

- Oh. Désolée. Question d'habitude. Enfin, je veux dire... Disons que tout le monde ici commençait à prendre l'espoir que vous rouvriez les yeux un jour.

- ...Ouais... C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. »

Je détourne le regard. Il y a comme un poids sur ma poitrine, comme si j'avais retenu mon souffle très longtemps, mais j'ai l'impression que même en expirant maintenant, mon soupir ne serait jamais assez long pour exprimer combien je me sens las. Et terrifié.

« Si je peux être franche avec vous, commence-t-elle, les semaines à venir ne vont pas être des plus réjouissantes. Le cerveau humain reste encore un des plus grands mystères qu'on ai jamais connu. En somme, je ne peux pas vous dire à quelle vitesse vous allez vous rétablir, ou si vous vous rétablirez à cent pourcents un jour, tout comme on n'a pas pu prévoir quand vous vous réveillerez. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que ce sera long, fatigant, pénible, et, peut-être bien déprimant ou morbide, mais le fait est que ça fait onze semaines que tout un tas de gens se relaient à votre chevet, et onze semaines que j'attends que vous soyez tiré d'affaire... Alors, croyez moi... on ne lâchera pas. Non, _Major Lorne_, on ne vous lâchera pas. »

* * *

Vos réactions sont toujours autant attendues, et en plus, à l'approche de nawel, elles font encore plus plaisir !  
A bientôt j'espère !


	9. Chapter 9

Encore de nombreux **mercis **pour vos gentils commentaires ! Je fais mon possible (quand j'ai le temps) pour répondre personnellement aux revieweurs loggés, donc si vous avez un compte sur ffnet, n'hésitez pas et pensez à vous connecter avant de me laisser des petits mots !

Je vous propose un chapitre pour bien commencer le week end, et aussi bien commencer les vacances pour les plus chanceux.  
Je suis sûre que l'auteur de la dernière review en date adorerait pouvoir m'envoyer ses commentaires en ayant découpé les lettres dans des magasines, comme à l'ancienne ; ceci dit la moindre empreinte risquerait de le - de _la _confondre. Loupe à la main, je poursuis néanmoins mon investigation !

**Bon chapitre à tous !**

* * *

**9.**

Il y a eu un frottement, des pas, et une main sur son épaule. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de pousser un soupir, pas vraiment ravie qu'on la sorte du sommeil.

« Je croyais que Biro était de garde ? » lui demande Carson, l'extirpant définitivement de sa somnolence. Elle se redresse tout en essayant de redonner une allure correcte à ses cheveux, et grimace : s'endormir sur son bureau n'était vraiment pas un bon plan, et ses vertèbres le lui faisaient savoir.

« Oui, elle l'était.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Faudrait que tu penses à rentrer chez toi de temps en temps, tu sais, cette pièce qui t'es réservée, c'est pas seulement pour y entreposer tes affaires, tu peux aussi y dormir ! » taquine-t-il, lui adressant un énième coup de marteau sur le clou déjà bien planté de 'tu n'as décidément rien d'autre dans la vie que ton travail'.

« J'ai sûrement du m'endormir en relisant un dossier...

- Oui tu parles ! dit-il en prenant une chaise. Alors explique moi. Avant, tu passais tout ton temps ici au cas où il se réveille ; et maintenant c'est quoi l'excuse, au cas où il décide soudainement de retomber dans le coma ?

- Tu sais bien que les rechutes sont possibles dans des cas de...

- Anna ! Rentre chez toi, prends une douche, et prends ta journée !

- Carson, tu sais bien que je peux pas prendre ma journée. Il vient juste de refaire surface, je peux pas le laisser comme ça...

- Dis, tu sais que je suis aussi médecin n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il d'un sourire en coin.

- ...Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... Je suis son médecin, enfin, j'ai suivi son cas, depuis le début, j'étais là à chaque étape et je peux tout simplement pas le...

- T'es qu'une accroc du boulot. File d'ici, et reviens seulement fraîche comme une rose et l'estomac plein, et oui, c'est un ordre, jeune fille ! »

Elle acquiesce avec un sourire, de toutes manières il n'est que sept heure, elle a le temps de prendre une douche en vitesse et de revenir pour assurer son devoir.

Avec la hâte au coeur, à l'idée de pouvoir parler à son patient en sachant qu'enfin, il lui répondra.

**°0°**

Les infirmières sont passées tôt, je leur ai fait croire que je dormais encore et que leur venue m'avait réveillé, mais à vrai dire ça faisait plus d'une heure que je pensais en boucle aux mêmes choses et mêmes questions... J'essaie de me faire à l'idée que ce temps à passé, mais c'est pas une mince affaire. C'est affreusement angoissant, je crois que j'ai jamais eu autant la trouille qu'aujourd'hui. C'est compliqué de se dire qu'un bout de votre vie a été mis entre parenthèses. Oui je sais, d'un côté, ça ne sont que onze semaines. On voit tout le temps à télé ces gars qui se réveillent au bout d'un, trois, huit, quinze ans de sommeil ! Pour les plus malchanceux, presque toute leur vie est détruite. Leurs parents sont morts, les voisins ont déménagé, les enfants ont grandi, leur femme s'est remariée... La vie a continué sans eux...

Moi, je devrais m'estimer heureux. Je suis un homme libre, sans attache. Rien que mère et soeur au loin qui me croient bloqué dans une guerre inutile quelque part au Moyen Orient, parce que de toutes manières c'est l'excuse la plus crédible qu'on ait à formuler de nos jours.

Ils se sont passés de moi durant onze semaines, tous les gars de l'expédition, je ne suis qu'un soldat, je n'ai rien d'irremplaçable. La cité est toujours debout, les gens ont continué de vivre, et c'est normal, qui pourrait leur demander de s'arrêter ? Certains jours peut-être certains se seraient dit « Ah oui, ce type-là était sympa, pauvre vieux regardez le maintenant ! »

La capacité à exprimer de la pitié est un trait typiquement humain, qui à l'origine n'a rien d'une compassion hypocrite, mais qui, quand on se retrouve à la place de l'estropié, donne l'impression d'être le pauvre petit toutou abandonné sur le bord de la route, avec tout le monde qui lui passe à côté avec un regard doux sans pour autant le ramener à la maison.

Et quand le tableau se dresse sous la pluie, tout prend une consonance encore plus terrible. Et voilà, aujourd'hui il pleut, et tout sonne au dramatique. Parce qu'en onze semaines, des gars sont sûrement morts et que si les autres ont déjà fait leur deuil, moi je serais le type qui aura dans les mains cette liste de noms, des types que je reverrai jamais. Avec toujours cette idée futile au coin de ma tête qui dit 'et si j'avais été là ce jour là', 'si j'avais fait partie de l'équipe de sauvetage', 'si ça avait été moi et non lui' et toutes ces autres conneries dignes de circonstances qu'on se dit et qu'on se répète sans cesse.

Le Dédale a du faire au moins deux allers-retours depuis le jour où je me suis « endormi ». Ce qui fait des tas de nouvelles têtes, de nouveaux hommes et femmes pour qui je ne suis que 'le type qui est dans le coma – ah bon, il est réveillé ?'

Je peux pas m'empêcher de retourner dans ma tête des noms et des visages que je connais, en me demandant lesquels sont sur la liste, celle qui dit lesquels ont eu le droit de rentrer à la maison, un rapatriement de fortune pour sommeiller dans une caisse en bois jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et les gars qui sont rentrés, entiers ou presque, parce qu'ils supportaient plus cette foutue ambiance et ce goût de mort ambiante, je comprends bien ceux qui baissent les bras, ceux qui baissent la tête et qui ne voient plus que la terre où reposent les autres, ceux qui baissent les yeux pour éviter les regards des vivants où on lit toute la misère du monde et ce pourquoi on se trouve ici. Ce qui me surprend le plus c'est qu'on a jamais recensé de suicide sur Atlantis, à croire que la psy fait un sacré bon boulot ou qu'ils se font renvoyer avant qu'une catastrophe survienne. Parce que c'est certain qu'aucun type n'est assez fort pour affronter ce qui se passe ici, on a beau avoir subit tous les entraînements, avoir vécu sur Terre les pires tortures ou malheur et s'en être sorti la tête haute, y'a rien qui peut nous préparer à vivre ce qui se passe dans cette galaxie.

Bien évidemment la vie ici n'est pas faite que de mort, il y a aussi les alliés, les soirées télé, les décolletés des scientifiques, les parties de poker, les cheveux de Sheppard, les barres chocolatées, enfin tout ce qui fait ici office d'attraction, ce qui fait vivre le centre touristique d'Atlantis. Mais étant donné qu'aujourd'hui il pleut...

Je lève les yeux quand la porte s'ouvre, et je vois le Doc entrer dans ma chambre. Encore une personne que je vais devoir apprendre à connaître, même si en fait c'est peut-être bien le cadet de mes soucis pour un type qui a des côtes à peine ressoudées, un genou démantelé et un cerveau privé d'air pendant trop longtemps.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, la pluie continue de s'abattre avec force sur les tours.

Je soupire. Je sens que la journée va être longue.

* * *

Cette fois ci, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes ! N'oubliez pas que le meilleur cadeau à faire à un auteur de fanfic à Noël, c'est tout plein de reviews !  
(Ceci dit, vous n'êtes pas obligé(e)s d'attendre le 25 pour en poster...)  
Et qui sait, si vous êtes sages (et que je travaille bien) on se reverra peut-être avant l'année prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Le dernier chapitre précisait en bas de page qu'un nouveau chapitre viendrait peut-être avant 2009, "_si vous êtes sages (et si je travaille bien)_"  
Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai pas très bien travaillé ! C'est triste d'avoir à s'excuser en chaque début de chapitre pour une organisation défectueuse, mais bon.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, qui est peut-être sur un ton un peu différent. N'hésitez pas une fois de plus à me dire le fond de votre pensée !

Et promis juré, sur ma liste de bonnes résolutions pour l'année 2009, il y a écrit en rouge, en gras, souligné à quatre reprises : "_Mieux m'occuper de mes lecteurs._"

Bonne lecture, et puis bonne année ;)

* * *

**10. **

Je regarde ce qui se trouve sous mes yeux, une inquiétude qui me malmène lisible au fond de l'âme. J'observe le contenu de mon assiette et de multiples question surgissent en moi.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce comestible ? Et surtout, la plus importante de toutes les questions : pourquoi moi ?

Je lève les yeux vers le doc, et lui demande sérieusement :

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vais manger ça ? »

Elle sourit, moi aussi.

Un truc que m'a appris Sheppard au cours d'une de nos soirées de beuverie – enfin, de poker, occasionnelle. Le peu de souvenirs gardés de cette soirée là était une impression d'être passé sous un train, d'avoir croisé une iguane et reçu un conseil de Sheppard. D'ailleurs, je ne m'explique toujours pas les deux derniers...

Mais pour couper court, je ne me rappelle que d'une histoire de fille, de sourire, et de magasin de surf au Panama... A moins que ça fasse partie d'une autre histoire... C'était encore assez flou...

Enfin, le plan était simple : je ne mangerais pour rien au monde ce truc verdâtre, et en un sourire, le Doc allait m'apporter un bon vieux steak frites.

« Oh oui, je le crois, parce que vous n'aurez rien d'autre ! »

Outch. Le plan A tombe à l'eau. Malheureusement pour moi, mon cerveau qui roule un peu au ralenti n'a pas eu le temps d'en concevoir un B. J'aurais pourtant du savoir que les médecins étaient des êtres fourbes et diaboliques. Ma mère a toujours dit ça des Irlandais.

Mon père était Irlandais.

« Non sérieusement... »

Je me saisis de ma cuillère et la remplit de cette mixture à mi-chemin entre la compote aux haricots verts et le shampoing aux épinards, saupoudré de... de... j'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'on pourrait ajouter à ce désastre culinaire intégral...

« Ca s'appelle du cazard.

- Est-ce que c'est du chien ?

- C'est une plante cultivée par les Athosiens ! Affirme-t-elle avec un air faussement outré. C'est plein de vitamines bonnes pour une remise en forme rapide !

- Alors ça, je veux bien vous croire... »

Elle sourit encore et s'en va, me disant qu'elle espère bien trouver le plateau vide à son retour. Qu'elle rêve. Non mais dans quel monde je suis tombé moi ?!

C'est affreux, je vais mourir de faim. Non mais c'est vrai, quand on y pense, j'ai pas mangé depuis onze semaines moi ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on m'offre ?

...

La texture est différente de tout ce que j'ai pu déguster avant. Et pourtant, avec les MRE et la tambouille à l'eau de pluie, on voit du paysage niveau dégustations éclectiques dans l'armée...

Le goût est tout à fait surprenant. Ca a un goût de dinde grillée à la sauce barbecue-moutarde avec un soupçon de crème vanille, en fait, c'est pas mauvais. J'en prends deux trois cuillères, oui on s'y fait vite.

Suffit de pas respirer au dessus de l'assiette pour éviter de sentir cette odeur indescriptible et de se concentrer sur autre chose que cette texture visqueuse dans ma bouche qui est semblable à de l'huile de foie de morue, avec un arrière goût de sorbet de choux fleur et supplément de glace fraise-chocolat réchauffée, oh bon sang, je vais dégobiller...

**°0°**

Les Wraiths sont à mes trousses. J'entends leurs pas, ils sont là, je le sais, je le sens, mais n'ose pas me retourner. Je n'ose pas regarder le visage de la mort qui me guette, je préfère courir comme un dératé pour ne pas qu'elle m'arrête. Je cours et cours encore, coeur battant dans ma poitrine, je cours pour qu'il batte jusqu'à ce que je vieillisse tranquille quelque part loin de cette forêt dense où le monstre m'attend, quelque part pour vieillir doucement avec un large ciel et une étendue d'eau bleue, pas rapidement sur un sol sec et sous un regard haineux. Le Wraith est après moi, il est là, juste là, et les autres ils ont disparus, et moi, moi je suis perdu. Mes pas m'ont porté plus loin que je n'aurais espéré, tellement qu'entre les arbres mon regard se perd et qu'où aller, oui où aller...

Les Wraiths sont à mes trousses, ils sont près, oui tous prêts à me bondir dessus de leurs griffes ardues pour m'empoigner, me jeter comme un animal, un objet. Une simple proie dont ils ne feront qu'à peine un repas.

Je continue de courir, autant que je peux, car si je veux, ma force s'échappe pourtant, instant par instant, si je m'arrête et me cache peut-être m'oubliera-t-il. Si je trouve un endroit sombre peut-être ne me verra-t-il pas. Si je trouve un endroit étroit, peut-être qu'il ne m'atteindra. Et peut-être qu'il partira, sans moi...

Quand le silence est complet entre les arbres, mon regard se lève en remerciement aux cieux quand je me dresse et observe le désert dans l'étendue de vert. Le chasseur m'a laissé, épargné, oublié, je suis là, seul dans les fourrés, libre et en vie, libre et... un bruit, dans mon oreille se fait un nid, frottement lointain et proche, j'entends le son brut et solitaire, comme venant des tréfonds de nos terres, mon regard se perd quand la douleur dans mon épaule éclate, explose et désespère mon être de ses rêves volatiles, mes sentiments futiles, quand un seul mot sur mes lèvres se glisse alors que le dernier souffle sur mes lèvres se fait une raison : trahison...

**°0°**

Je me sens lamentable et blasé à la fois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu presque un bout de moi-même, c'est limite si je me reconnais. Le reflet que j'aperçois parfois dans la fenêtre est comme celui d'un autre. Il a le visage vide, les yeux gris, il a comme perdu son âme, comme vieilli. Il semble sans couleurs, simple reflet en noir et blanc, ombre de ce qu'il reste du passé. Il est comme dépourvu de son caractère, comme si le sourire était douloureux. Il baisse les yeux, dépourvu de sa force. Il semble faible, si faible, il semble si fragile, il n'est même plus un homme.

Je me sens comme dépourvu de tout, privé de moi-même, sans étincelle, sans accroche, sans vérité. J'ai même l'impression d'avoir perdu tout ce qui faisait de moi ce que j'étais. Plus de hargne, plus de cran, plus de force, même plus de virilité, bon sang ! Je suis un mec, un vrai, un dur, un soldat, je suis pas une gamine qui vide ses tripes dans un haricot métallisé ! Les seules fois où un type comme moi s'autorise ce genre de chose, c'est après une bonne vieille cuite, avec de l'alcool, et des nanas et un bon vieux match, quelque chose de dur, de fort, de viril ! Quand j'ai la migraine je me bourre pas d'antalgiques, je fais un footing pour me vider la tête, je suis jamais malade, jamais, pas une aspirine ne pénètre mon système, vous entendez, pas une, alors de la morphine, vous pensez bien...

A peine je ferme les yeux que des vagues d'images me reviennent, elles sont comme floues, indescriptibles, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que mon coeur triple de rythme et que mon estomac se tord encore. La nuit, la moindre ombre m'inquiète, le moindre bruit me fait sursauter, un chuchotement et de vagues films tournent encore dans ma tête, une succession de prises de vue, qui s'enchaînent tellement vite que je peux à peine les voir, tellement que je peine à les voir, oui je peine à y voir clair... Dans mes souvenirs se dressent des toiles couleurs d'ivoire, y'a rien à faire, rien ne me revient, rien ne se peint sur les draps blanc, tout ça reste encore un mystère. Je n'ai que des ombres d'image, de sombres images, des soupçons de sensations, des fantômes de souvenirs qui me foutent des frissons, et encore le coeur s'emballe, et moi je me plie, comme en coton...

Je crois que cette fois ci, j'ai perdu toute la dignité qu'il me restait, enfin s'il m'en restait encore un peu.

Il est vrai, quand on y pense, aussi vite que puisse naviguer la pensée d'un homme qui sent sa paroi stomacale se déchirer en miettes, l'occasion était tout aussi bonne pour réaliser à quel point mon être se résumait en un amoncellement de situations pathétiques. Parce que si onze semaines dans le coma, c'était déjà dur à avaler, la pilule coinçait d'autant plus en s'imaginant que durant onze semaines mon corps restait dépendant des autres, voguant aux bons désirs des hordes d'infirmiers ou de médecins, quoi que je doute bien qu'il en soit resté une quelconque once de plaisir pour eux... Enfin, si on positive, on peut toujours se dire que j'étais très certainement le patient modèle, ne se plaignant jamais, et puis au moins un qui ne dégobillait jamais sur leurs chaussures – avant aujourd'hui ! Ils devaient surement trouver que c'était une partie de plaisir de s'occuper de moi, changer une perfusion par ci, une sonde urinaire par là, faire _un peu de ménage_. Rah, bon sang, rien que d'y penser ça me fout des frissons...

C'est le genre de choses auxquelles les gens ne pensent pas. C'est vrai, quand une connaissance sort d'un long coma, on pense au temps qui a passé, aux évènements qu'il va devoir assimiler, aux médicaments qu'il a du ingérer si longtemps, à sa réinsertion professionnelle, aux mises à jour vis à vis du monde extérieur, _et caetera_, _et caetera_, mais personne, je dis bien personne, ne se pose la question de savoir comment on peut se sentir bien tout en sachant qu'autant de gens ont pu avoir un libre aperçu de notre anatomie ! - Non mais je suis pas un zoo ambulant non plus !

Moi qui m'était juré qu'aucune infirmière – et encore moins un infirmier – n'aurait l'occasion de voir mon corps d'athlète dénudé...

Une nouvelle crampe à l'estomac me fait me courber de douleur, ouais, le corps d'athlète il n'en reste plus grand chose, ça m'apprendra. Là je suis plus qu'un pauvre type. Un pauvre type faible, malade, pathétique, et qui a perdu non seulement onze semaines de sa vie, mais aussi toute sa pudeur, sa virilité, et sa, sa, _virginité médicale_.

Et la pluie dehors continue de tomber, si vous saviez comme je me sens mal...

* * *

**.O.**

J'en profite pour vous remerciez encore de vos reviews, toujours aussi agréables et de plus en plus originales. Que ce soit celles de mes habitué(e)s (qui tiennent le coup !) ou celles des nouveaux lecteurs (qui on le courage d'entammer une fanfic de déjà 10 chapitres !), je suis toujours autant touchée pour le temps et l'attention que vous portez à cette fic.

Encore une fois, merci, et on se voit donc à la prochaine review :p


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonne lecture aux survivants ! :D  
**

* * *

**11. **

Les Wraiths sont à mes trousses, j'entends leurs pas dans ma tête, ça résonne comme dans un bunker vide, gris et sombre où je serais piégé. Entre les arbres, je vais et viens, dérape, vacille, dans ce labyrinthe aux mille et une abimes, le monstre est après moi, je le sais, je le sens, le monstre après moi ne veut que le goût de mon sang. Le goût de ma chair, mon corps inanimé, le soupçon d'une âme fraiche à se mettre sous la dent, quelques années à me voler, une vie à me dévorer... Je m'arrête, je me cache, et guète le monstre quand il arrive, mes jambes usées ne me portent plus, mon coeur abimé, malmené, ne sait plus à quel rythme il doit battre cette mélodie, qui semble bel et bien être la dernière de ma vie. Des temps, des rythmes, tempos et notes se mélangent dans ma tête, avec la vie tout s'arrête, tout est gelé, figé là haut, là haut où tout se joue, là où tout se termine, là où la vie peu à peu bafoue la partition que je lui avais pourtant dictée... Le batteur n'a plus le rythme dans la peau, je sens qu'au final ils l'auront, ma peau, mon ardeur me quitte, ma vie en profite, elle s'échappe, se faufile, mon âme, elle vacille, ma tête tourne et mes jambes me lâchent, dans mon bras la douleur d'une flèche m'arrache le dernier soupçon de courage qu'il me reste, de la vie que j'avais, je n'ai même plus un zeste...

**°0°**

Plusieurs heures sont passées depuis ma fâcheuse rencontre avec mon petit déjeuné. Le Doc a pratiquement failli me tuer (enfin je veux dire, en plus de cette évidente tentative d'empoisonnement ratée). Aucun rapport avec l'état de son uniforme, qu'il paraît. N'empêche qu'elle a eu le culot de me faire la morale, en me disant de me ménager, de prendre les précautions pour que ce genre de choses n'arrivent pas, à savoir ne pas avaler la moitié de ce truc dégueulasse en une gorgée, parce que mon organisme était encore _fragile_, et bla et bla et bla... Son plan tordu n'a pas fonctionné alors elle s'est passé les nerfs sur moi, je le comprends bien, ça confirme ma première idée, un être _fourbe et diabolique_. O'Cland, ça doit bien être irlandais comme nom, nan ?

En tous cas, je m'ennuie. Et ça c'est franchement un comble. Malgré la migraine qui m'étouffe le cerveau, j'ai du lire toutes les revues médicales qui se trouvaient sur Atlantis, du moins celles que l'infirmière en chef à bien voulu m'apporter – j'ai pas osé lui dire que ce genre de revue c'était pas vraiment mon truc. Surtout que j'ai pas compris tout dans le détail, j'avoue.

Docteur Devil vient de refaire son entrée, habillée en civil. Les règles se sont assouplies ou je me trompe ?

« Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Je m'ennuie à mourir... Enfin si je puis dire...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre emploi du temps va se combler peu à peu, sourit-elle.

- J'aimerais mon ordinateur portable. J'ai besoin de me mettre à jour. »

Je la vois grimacer, c'est encore pas gagné cette affaire.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Vous avez besoin de repos. Mais si vous avez des questions, je ferais tout mon possible pour y répondre.

- Vous avez sûrement autre chose à faire, je sais même pas par où je commencerais, et je dois pas être votre seul patient !

- Non, exact. En fait j'en ai deux, Beckett préfère limiter les dégâts, il paraît que je suis pas très douée dans ce que je fais... »

Je hausse un sourcil et voit un sourire sur ses lèvres, oui, définitivement diabolique. Je me surprends à répondre à son sourire, et se sentant visiblement chez elle, elle se saisit d'une chaise et se pose à côté de moi. C'est étrange, cette espèce de sympathie naturelle qu'elle semble avoir pour moi alors qu'on ne se connait même pas. Enfin, moi, en tous cas, je la connais pas.

« Je vous écoute.

- ...D'accord. Commençons par... Je sais pas, y'a tellement de choses qui me viennent à l'esprit, c'est...

- Je peux commencer par vous dire ce qui n'a pas changé, si vous voulez. Si vous jetez un oeil dehors, vous verrez qu'Atlantis est toujours à flots. On a toujours nos petits soucis de voisinage avec les Wraiths. Le Colonel Sheppard est toujours à la tête du contingent militaire, et toujours aussi doué pour s'attirer des ennuis... et pour s'en sortir aussi. Oh, et les Docteurs McKay et Kavanagh se détestent toujours autant, et personnellement je continue de me demander lequel des deux je préfère soigner... d'un point de vue purement non-éthique ! »

Je souris à nouveau, ça me fait bizarre. C'est comme si mes yeux ne pensaient plus qu'au présent pour quelques secondes et que mes lèvres y répondaient un rictus irrésistible, comme une bouffée d'oxygène perdue depuis longtemps. Comme si un rictus d'une époque à présent perdu s'imposait à mon visage. Mais quelque part, je sais qu'une fracture reste gravée, une cicatrice qui ne trouve pas de remède, mon être est comme brisé en mille morceaux, j'ai à peine le courage de vouloir retrouver la surface, je suis bloqué dans l'océan, et j'ai peur de ne pas avoir la force de remonter, peur de glisser petit à petit vers les profondeurs sans pouvoir m'en sortir. Mes pensées se font confuses, j'ai comme des sensations, des fantômes de souvenirs, des choses que je devrais savoir mais qui s'échappent quand j'essaie de les attraper, c'est frustrant et effrayant à la fois, je me demande encore et encore si je veux vraiment savoir, je me sens perdu, oui totalement perdu...

« J'aimerais... J'aimerais connaître les noms de ceux qui... ceux qu'on a perdus. »

Son regard change, finit l'étincelle, comme un retour à la réalité. Elle a le regard vide, le temps d'une seconde, baisse furtivement les yeux et puis me répond :

« Je ferai ce que je peux pour ça. »

« Merci. J'ai, j'ai besoin de vous demander un autre service.

- Je vous écoute. »

Je glisse ma main sur mon menton rugueux, et dis simplement :

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un rasoir ! »

**°0°**

Je fais face à un miroir, dans mon espèce de salle de bain privée, accolée à ma chambre de fortune. Elle m'a expliqué qu'ils n'avaient pas osé se charger de me raser de trop près ; pour contrer les hémorragies, ils ont du me filer des coagulants, et résultat des caillots s'étaient formé lors de ma petite promenade de santé vers _blackout land_... les obligeant à me prescrire cette fois des _anti-_coagulants – la médecine cette science magnifique - et ils ne voulaient pas que la moindre coupure me fasse pisser le sang. Et pour le rasoir électrique, paraît qu'ils ont eu des problèmes d'énergie, « rien de grave » a-t-elle dit, mais sur Atlantis qui dit énergie dit E2PZ, et rien n'est jamais bénin quand un E2PZ fait des caprices. Encore un truc qu'il faudra que j'élucide.

Mon reflet me semble bien pâle, comme un vieux soldat sur les photos anciennes, un homme grisé dans un décor en noir et blanc, cloué dans un fauteuil roulant pour les offrandes que lui aura fait la guerre, une barbe qui le rend différent, encore plus que ce regard vide de toutes émotions qui l'afflige, comme s'il avait sur le dos tout le poids du monde, et sur la conscience des choses bien plus lourdes encore.

Elle a dit que _Adrian_ m'attendait derrière la porte, et qu'en cas de problème je pouvais faire appel à lui. Je sais pas trop quel problème je pourrais rencontrer en me rasant, à part ne pas reconnaître le gars dans la glace. Il m'a déjà pratiquement porté – ok, totalement porté de mon lit vers ce fauteuil, alors je crois que _Adrian_ et moi, on a eu assez de contacts physiques pour la journée...

Je m'observe un long moment, comme pour m'assurer que je suis bien moi. Je me fais mentalement la liste des nouvelles cicatrices au compteur, les restes d'une griffe légère le long de la joue, un éclair traversant mon arcade sourcilière. Rien ne le laisse paraître de l'extérieur, mais je peux ressentir les séquelles d'une fracture de la mâchoire, peut-être quelque chose de léger, mais y'a comme ce craquement qui persiste. Mon épaule gauche me fait souffrir en silence, peut-être que je me la suis démise, de la main droite je tire sur le col de ma chemise, j'ai comme constamment l'impression de me sentir étouffer, de ressentir une pression permanente sur ma poitrine. Tant bien que mal, je me débats et ôte ma chemise d'hôpital, et lis sur mon torse les lignes qui me font si mal. J'avale ma salive, pour contrôler mon corps, tandis que ma main se crispe sur l'accoudoir, je peux maintenant pleinement observer en quoi je sens mon être comme découpé. Une ligne presque parfaite se dessine sur mon torse, et je sens qu'il s'en est fallu de peu pour que le scalpel m'y grave un Y. D'un tracé encore écarlate, la cicatrisation prend tout son temps, et bizarrement, j'ai le sentiment que je vais en avoir besoin, de temps... J'ose à peine frôler du bout des doigts les traces laissées par la lame, et ça me fait mal rien que d'y penser...

Je retrace peu à peu le chemin de la peau recousue, quand une autre rupture dans ma peau attire mon attention. Tout près de la ligne, comme me marquant au fer rouge, subsiste une cicatrice, plus fine et différente, réparant une blessure bien plus douloureuse, de celles qui laissent une brûlure indélébile dans la peau d'un soldat qui en a connu de nombreuses similaires, une marque qui pourtant ne devrait être là.

Je peux presque deviner le cercle qui a marqué ma peau blanche à qui le soleil de San Francisco manque de façon flagrante. Je sais la douleur qui en fut la compagne, déchirant le tissu et se logeant en profondeur, juste là tout à gauche, comme si la cible était mon coeur et que le projectile ait vu son parcours dérouté. Une blessure qui se voulait fatale, une blessure qui me fait bien plus mal qu'elle ne devrait, une blessure physiquement refermée mais qui cache des sensations bien sombres...

La trace d'une balle.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à tous pour vos visites, lectures, reviews, cadeaux, et pigeons voyageurs. C'est toujours très agréable et encourageant, et puis je suis toujours ouverte au dialogue !

Et au passage, vu que ça ne mange pas de pain, si vous aimez dialoguer je vous invite à visiter et à vous inscrire sur le forum Stargate Fanfiction, où vous pourrez parler de la franchise, poster des fics, des créations diverses, participer à des ateliers d'écriture, etc. L'adresse commence par stargatefanfiction point ; et fini par forumactif point com. C'est beau, c'est gratuit, et le dimanche on fait même des cookies. (...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**12.**

Je suis sagement assis sur mon lit et attends. J'ai simplement remis ma chemise, et me suis rasé calmement. J'ai empêché les tremblements de ma main, concentré mon énergie sur la tâche à accomplir, et suis retourné dans ma chambre tout simplement. J'ai demandé à voir O'Cland, et ma voix n'a pas cillé. Depuis, j'attends. Plus rien ne se bouscule dans ma tête, les questions se sont envolées. Tout est comme figé. Je me suis simplement fait tirer dessus, comme ça arrive à plein d'autres. Et comme les Wraiths ne possèdent pas d'armes à projectiles, c'est que quelqu'un m'a pris mon arme, pour la retourner contre moi. Un Wraith, un autochtone qui n'aurait pas tout compris, un étranger qui n'aurait pas du se trouver là – un Genii, peu importe.

Ou un de mes hommes.

Et ce qui me terrifie le plus c'est l'idée même d'envisager cette possibilité, qui est pourtant la plus ridicule, la plus absurde, la plus grotesque qui soit. Impossible, totalement extravagant, surréaliste, sans raison d'être, voilà ce qu'aurait pensé le moi d'avant. Mais le moi d'aujourd'hui, lui, semble avoir perdu les repères qui lui auraient permis de tirer cette conclusion pourtant si implacable.

O'Cland finit enfin par se présenter dans ma chambre, elle en a mis du temps.

« Désolée d'avoir été si longue. Le Colonel Sheppard est là, et il me harcèle pour que je le laisse entrer ! » Sourit-elle, encore, comme si rien n'était bancale, comme si tout était bien dans le meilleur des mondes, comme si rien ne clochait au Royaume du Danemark... Au fond de moi, je suis partagé entre l'envie d'exploser et celle de tout laisser tomber, c'est comme si tout était fade, vide de sens, j'ai juste envie de m'allonger par terre, d'arrêter de penser, et d'attendre. En espérant que quelqu'un aura passé la serpillère.

« Est-ce que ça va, Major ? » s'enquit-elle d'un air inquiet.

Elle me sort de mes pensées troublantes, et je lui dis la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit :

« Oui, ça va. J'aimerais parler à Sheppard.

- Oui, bien sûr, je vais-

- Mais d'abord, j'aimerais qu'on discute d'un truc. »

Et là, je sais que j'ai absolument toute son attention.

« Je vous écoute.

- J'ai une cicatrice, enfin je veux dire, j'ai beaucoup de cicatrices, mais il y en a une qui m'intrigue plus que d'autres. »

Elle acquiesce avec un léger soupir, sachant exactement où je veux en venir.

« Vous avez reçu une balle dans l'épaule gauche. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, McGurk affirme qu'il a aucune idée de ce qui est arrivé, et vu l'état dans lequel il était quand il est rentré, on ne peut pas vraiment douter de sa bonne foi. »

J'acquiesce en silence, il faudra absolument que je trouve le moyen de lui parler, à McGurk. Ca me parait incontournable. Il faut que quelqu'un m'éclaire sur ce qui a pu arriver. Au bout d'un instant, je lui demande :

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle est surprise de la question, c'est sûrement pas le genre d'interrogations auxquelles elle s'attendait.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est... C'est difficile à dire. Je n'étais pas là-bas, je n'étais pas sur cette planète, et je n'ai jamais rencontré une situation semblable, alors...

- Peu importe, vous en pensez quoi ? Je veux dire, vous, Sheppard, Woolsey, vous devez bien avoir une idée, non ? Qu'est-ce que tout le monde pense ? »

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, elle est mal à l'aise, elle a sûrement aucune idée de quoi me répondre, mais je m'en fiche, j'ai mal, et je suis égoïste, je veux une réponse, c'est tout.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tout le monde pense. Si j'écoutais ce que tout le monde pense, je serais affectée par beaucoup trop de bêtises. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que la balle a traversé votre épaule, qu'il y a une blessure de sortie, et qu'on a été incapable de la récupérer sur le terrain, donc incapable de vous dire de l'arme de qui elle peut provenir. Mais quand bien même on le saurait, on ne pourrait pas savoir qui s'en est réellement servi. Et sincèrement... Je ne suis pas sûre que ça ait de l'importance.

- Vous croyez ?! Je me fais tirer dessus, et je suis sensé accepter ça, sans me demander ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

- Ca vaut sûrement mieux que de se poser la question sans risquer d'avoir l'ombre d'une réponse. »

Elle est pas arrogante ou blessante, ou même hypocrite, non, elle est juste franche. Elle dit ce qu'elle pense, qualité rare dans le coin, surtout quand on est un type en sale état. J'accepte ça. J'accepte ce qu'elle peut penser, je n'en dis rien, je la regarde, et je lui dis simplement : « J'aimerais voir Sheppard, maintenant. »

**°0°**

J'y ai réfléchi, j'y ai pensé, et repensé, j'ai retourné la situation dans tous les sens dans ma tête, et j'en suis venu à une seule chose.

« Je pense que mes hommes sont vivants. »

Quand Sheppard est entré dans ma chambre, j'ai deviné dès le départ qu'il avait du se battre bec et ongles avec Carson pour pouvoir entrer. Ces foutus Docteurs sont franchement ultra-protecteurs, pire que des mères poules – quoi qu'il vaille mieux éviter de dire ça tout haut si on ne veut pas être confronté au supplice de l'aiguille.

Sheppard n'est pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif, pas du genre à vous faire des louanges ou à s'étaler sur toute l'estime qu'il a pour vous, alors quand il vous sert franchement la main en vous disant qu'il est 'content de vous revoir en forme', vous avez le droit de vous dire qu'il vous aime bien. Surtout quand vous avez une mine de déterré.

Il parle un peu, me raconte que personne n'a eu l'autorisation de venir me voir avant à cause d'une infection de varicelle de je ne sais pas quelle planète ayant contaminé les trois quarts de la base, et d'autres blablas de circonstance auquel je ne porte pas vraiment attention. Tout ça bien sûr en essayant de voir à quel point je peux être atteint, et aussi de savoir si par hasard j'avais quelques informations pour l'aider à démêler ce merdier qui lui a fait perdre deux hommes et retrouver les deux autres en vrac, il y a onze semaines de ça.

Malheureusement pour lui, pas un soupçon de souvenir. Amnésie rétrograde qu'ils appellent ça. Curieusement, en connaître le nom officiel ne m'aide pas des masses.

Mais quand je me mets à parler, il me regarde comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je dise ça.

« Je comprends. »

C'est tout ?

« Non, je suis sérieux.

- Je sais... Mais tous les moyens ont été mis en œuvre pour les retrouver, et on n'a pas eu la moindre piste.

- Vraiment ?

- On a ratissé la planète. On l'a visitée au sol, et des Jumpers l'ont scannée par secteurs. Il n'y avait plus personne là-bas.

- Ils se sont peut-être repliés ailleurs.

- Ils n'ont pas contacté Atlantis, ils n'ont pas contacté le site alpha, ni aucun de nos sites de repli.

- S'ils étaient poursuivis, ils ont peut-être craint que les Wraiths ne les suivent et voient l'adresse. Si j'avais été à leur place, j'aurais composé l'adresse d'une planète inhabitée, et une fois là-bas, j'aurais contacté une planète sûre pour-

- C'est pour ça qu'on a vérifié. On a envoyé des ULMs sur les planètes inhabitées que vous avez visitées ces dernières semaines, et des messages à tous les peuples amicaux avec qui vous avez pu entrer en contact. N'importe où où ils auraient pu trouver refuge.

- Vous en êtes certain ? Je veux dire, ça fait beaucoup de planètes, on ne peut pas vraiment être sûr. Vous avez essayé M7C-238 ?! Tom, enfin je veux dire le sergent Lloyd, il adore cette planète, enfin surtout parce qu'il y a cette fille et-

- Lorne. »

Je soupire et me passe une main sur la nuque, je fais ça tellement de fois par jour que si ça continue ma peau va s'en détacher.

Ma migraine revient, elle et moi on se fréquente souvent ces derniers temps.

A défaut de fréquenter qui que ce soit d'autre.

Sheppard est franc, confiant, pas sévère mais, lui au moins, il n'a pas cette espèce de pitié dans le regard. Et je sais que c'est parce qu'il a déjà été à ma place, oui un jour, il a été le type amoché dans le lit aseptisé que les gens essayent stupidement de consoler.

« On a vérifié. Je vous assure. Jamais on n'aurait abandonné sans être sûr de ne pas les retrouver, jamais _je_ n'aurais laissé tomber.

- Alors, vous croyez que les Wraiths les ont enlevés ? »

Ce coup ci il me regarde comme si c'était une évidence. Il acquiesce. Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il pense, qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'ils se sont juste vaporisés dans la nature ?!

« Ils sont forts. Je veux dire, je les connais, ce sont mes hommes. Feyton a fait la guerre du Golfe, la seconde j'entends, il a vécu des trucs dingues, et Lloyd est un gamin solide, il s'est frotté aux prêcheurs Oris dans l'autre galaxie, jamais ils n'auraient baissé les bras.

- Ecoutez, je comprends que c'est difficile à assimiler-

- Oh, vraiment ?! »

C'est sorti tout seul. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Cette arrogance, c'est pas mon genre, voilà ce qu'il doit se dire. Il secoue la tête, et il reprend, sans répondre à ma remarque.

« Ca fait onze semaine, Major.

- Et alors ? Quand bien même ils auraient été capturés par les Wraiths, jamais ils n'auraient divulgué d'informations au sujet d'Atlantis.

- On parle des Wraiths ! Ils ont des moyens de pression, de torture, et bon sang ! Ils parviennent à manipuler nos pensées pour nous faire dire ce qu'ils veulent entendre ! »

Je le regarde de plus près, il a l'air épuisé, mais je m'en fous, moi aussi je suis épuisé, épuisé d'avoir perdu tellement de temps, épuisé de les voir me regarder comme un condamné, épuisé d'entendre leurs bonnes paroles et de faire semblant d'ignorer leurs messes basses.

« Alors dites moi ! Depuis ces onze dernières semaines, oui depuis que mes hommes ont disparu, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Est-ce qu'on a subit des attaques ? Est-ce qu'on a perdu des points stratégiques ? Est-ce qu'on a été repéré, est-ce que de nombreux évènements portent à croire que des informations cruciales ont été dévoilées à l'ennemi, dites-moi !! »

Jamais je me suis engueulé avec Sheppard.

Bon, peut-être une fois ou deux. Pour de petites choses.

C'est mon supérieur, mais c'est pas ça qui fait que je ne m'oppose jamais à lui. Cependant, j'en ai pas beaucoup l'occasion. C'est un bon leader. Il sait faire ce qu'il faut, quand il faut, et s'il me dit qu'il a fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour chercher, pour trouver mes hommes, alors je le crois.

Mais je sais qu'il y a des choses hors de son pouvoir. Et je sais que mes hommes sont là, dehors.

Encore en vie.

Il y a eut un silence pesant, et enfin il a répondu :

« Rien d'extraordinaire.

- Alors ils n'ont rien dit. Ils ont tenu le coup, vous comprenez pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr que je comprends ! Mais la raison pour laquelle ils n'ont rien dit peut très bien être le fait que les Wraiths les ont tués avant !

- Et pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient fait ça ?! Pourquoi tuer deux membres d'un de leurs plus grands ennemis, si ce n'est le seul, sans tâcher d'en tirer des informations ?

- Ce que je dis, c'est qu'ils ont voulu leur prendre leurs secrets, bien sûr que oui, mais si vos hommes ont autant résisté que vous le dites, ils ont peut-être manqué de patience, et se sont dit qu'ils feraient mieux d'en faire leur déjeuner plutôt que de perdre leur temps !

- Je crois pas, non.

- Mais bon sang, Lorne ! Soyez une seconde réaliste ! S'ils étaient encore en vie, alors qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ?!

- Ils sont encore en vie, et très certainement prisonniers, mais ils tiennent le coup, ils ne perdent pas espoir qu'on vienne les tirer d'affaire !

- Ca fait onze semaines, presque trois mois, vous croyez vraiment qu'un homme peut tenir trois mois dans les cages des Wraiths sans perdre la vie, ou la raison ?!

- Alors quoi, vous pensez que vous avez le privilège des situations catastrophes, que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir échapper de si près à la mort alors que tout le monde vous croit perdu ?! »

J'entends encore ma réplique résonner dans la pièce, alors que Sheppard me fait face, abasourdi parce qu'il vient d'entendre. Une seconde de plus, et je suis sûr qu'il me hurlait dessus à quel point j'étais qu'un pauvre dingue, ou bien qu'il me mettait son poing dans la figure. Au choix.

Mais le doc est arrivée.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, ici ?! »

Elle est furax, très furax, et moi j'ai le coeur qui bat à toute allure, et d'ailleurs je crois que s'il se calme pas un peu il va passer par dessus bord. Elle met Sheppard à la porte, et me jette un regard furieux en même temps qu'elle m'injecte un truc pour que mon coeur cesse de s'emballer.

J'avale difficilement ma salive, je ferme les yeux, les rouvre, et sans trop comprendre les referme à nouveau, ma poitrine me presse, puis ma tête roule sur le côté.

* * *

**'oOo'**

J'invite tous les lecteurs à cliquer sans peur ni reproche sur le petit bouton vert ci-dessous dans le but de laisser un commentaire. Je rappelle aussi que la construction d'une phrase n'est pas obligatoire, vous pouvez écrire façon télégramme, ne poster qu'un seul mot, ou même juste un symbole de ponctuation. Ceci dit, je dois vous prévenir que je ne suis pas très douée pour le morse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

**13.**

La tête penchée en arrière, appuyée sur l'un des murs de l'infirmerie, John se sent comme plongé onze semaines en arrière. Onze semaine en arrière, quand son second était revenu presque mort, quand deux de ses homme s'étaient volatilisés dans la nature, et que le dernier était resté aussi muet qu'une tombe.

Passé quarante huit heures sur Atlantis, on se sent comme à Gaza. On sait que quelque chose de terrible arrivera forcément, seulement, on ne sait jamais où ni quand. Onze semaines plus tôt, c'était tombé sur l'équipe de Lorne, sur M44-096. Et aujourd'hui, il ne sait rien de plus sur le comment. Sur le pourquoi non plus, mais ça fait longtemps qu'il a renoncé au pourquoi dans la galaxie de Pégase. Tout ce qu'il en sait, c'est que par une journée classique, après avoir sauvé les dernières âmes qui vivent sur une planète frappée par une rafle des Wraiths, la dernière équipe sur le terrain a oublié de rentrer à la maison. Lui qui avait espéré passer une soirée tranquille à se boire des bières en regardant l'étendue calme de l'océan, avait dû embarquer deux équipes pour récupérer les retardataires.

L'image de Lorne quand il l'avait retrouvé lui est encore gravée sur la rétine.

Quand on l'avait prévenu que Lorne s'était réveillé, après un certain soulagement, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti c'était une bouffée d'espoir, de pouvoir enfin comprendre ce qui s'était passé sur cette foutue planète. Ils n'avaient définitivement rien pu retirer du Lieutenant McGurk.

Apercevant du coin de l'œil le Docteur O'Cland sortir de la chambre privée de l'infirmerie, il glisse ses mains au fond de ses poches et avance vers elle. Les marques de fatigue sur le visage de la jeune femme se lisent distinctement ; et apercevant son propre reflet dans le carreau d'une des vitrines où le matériel médical est entreposé, il voit les mêmes marques sombres soulignant les yeux de son propre visage.

« Alors ?

- Ca va aller.

- Bien. »

Ses mains s'enfonçant encore un peu plus dans les poches de son pantalon, la culpabilité se lit facilement dans son comportement. Décidant de ne pas enfoncer le clou, Anna choisit de répondre simplement :

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Colonel. Il n'y aura pas d'autre visite pour aujourd'hui.

- En fait, Woosley aurait aimé le voir.

- Vous lui avez parlé, vous voyez bien qu'il ne se rappelle de rien.

- Oui, je sais, mais… Woolsey voudrait s'en assurer. Vous savez comment il est, il…

- Veut des réponses ? »

Il grimace. Des réponses, Woolsey n'est pas le seul à en vouloir.

« Oui.

- Et moi je veux un patient qui reste en vie. Pour l'instant, il se repose. Monsieur Woolsey devra se satisfaire de nos rapports pour les heures à venir.

- D'accord. Je vais lui dire ça… »

Tournant les talons, John s'apprête à sortir quand elle l'interpelle :

« Colonel.

- Oui ?

- Quand vous reviendrez, assurez vous de vous être reposé avant. Je ne tiens pas à risquer de vous voir à nouveau perdre le contrôle comme ça. »

Un sourire de sarcasme ne manque pas de se glisser sur les lèvres de Sheppard, et acquiesçant, il quitte l'infirmerie sans un mot de plus. Anna, de son côté, retourne à son bureau, non sans un soupçon de remords. Peut-être devrait-elle suivre ses propres conseils.

**°0°**

« Vous avez envie que je vous rouvre la poitrine au scalpel ? »

J'aime pas les questions oratoires. En plus celle-ci a pour simple but de me faire la morale, alors ça me plait encore moins. C'est pas non plus de ma faute si j'ai frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque, non ?!

Je réponds rien, et de toutes façon je suis pas bien sûre qu'elle ait envie de m'entendre.

Assise sur un tabouret à côté de mon lit, elle soupire, et se faisant peut-être un peu moins moralisatrice elle continue :

« Il faut que je vous explique quelque chose. »

Vraiment ? Maintenant ? Alors que je suis irrémédiablement vidé de mes forces d'avoir manqué l'arrêt cardiaque ? Je suppose que ça sera plus facile de m'expliquer les choses, remarquez, j'ai pas les moyens de lui dire non. Surtout qu'elle vient sûrement de me sauver la vie – arg, ce que je trouve cette expression _lyrique_ !

« Vous êtes resté allongé pendant onze longues semaines. Et même avec tous les bons soins qu'on peut vous prodiguer, vous n'avez pas récupéré le même corps que vous aviez avant. Ce corps là, entre autres, a un cœur qui a subi des traumatismes certains, et un cœur traumatisé est un cœur qui pompe différemment. Quand vous étiez dans le coma, le cœur pompait pour un corps endormi, ce qui signifie qu'aucune zone de votre corps n'était irriguée plus qu'une autre, puisqu'aucune fonction n'était sollicitée. Et pendant ce temps là, vos vaisseaux sanguins se sont rétractés, ils se sont faits plus étroits. Ce qui signifie que quand vous vous êtes réveillé et que votre cœur a commencé à se réactiver, vos vaisseaux eux sont restés tout aussi étroits, et ça, ça veut dire que vous n'avez pas intérêt de faire l'idiot le temps qu'ils reprennent la cadence. Faire l'idiot, ça serait, par exemple, que votre cœur fatigué et mal entretenu s'emballe à cause de l'adrénaline, puis s'arrête soudainement, et dans le cas où vous avez la chance qu'on vous réanime, vous laisse en souvenir des caillots qui viendront boucher vos petites veines étroites. »

Ce que j'aime pas les médecins qui ont toujours raison. Je trouve ça d'une arrogance incroyable.

« Compris, j'acquiesce d'un air résigné en maintenant mon masque à oxygène de la main.

- J'espère bien. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de vous maintenir cloîtré dans l'infirmerie, mais si vous ne parvenez pas à éviter l'arrêt cardiaque en ayant une discussion avec un visiteur -

- C'était pas… C'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je pensais pas… Je sais pas. »

Je soupire, me passe la main sur les yeux - grande surprise, j'ai la migraine ! C'est à peine si je la remarque maintenant. Ca reste comme un bourdonnement en arrière plan, comme quand on est trop près d'une explosion et que nos tympans continuent de vibrer pendant les heures suivantes. Ca n'arrange pas mes difficultés à suivre un fil de pensées logiques.

Je me sens épuisé – il faut dire que la fibrillation ventriculaire, c'est pas de tout repos. J'essaie de respirer lentement et profondément. Comme quoi, il suffit de sentir son cœur dépasser les 200 battements par minutes à l'image d'une grande roue dont on aurait perdu le contrôle et qui va finalement s'envoler et se crasher dans le champ le plus proche pour se sentir obligé de se relaxer au mieux. On devrait conseiller ça aux gens surmenés.

J'ai perdu connaissance pendant quelques minutes – je ne sais pas combien exactement - et je reste ferme sur le fait que se sentir sombrer dans l'inconscience n'est pas une sensation des plus agréables. Qu'on se le dise.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Ce qui est terrible avec les médecins ici, c'est qu'ils ont beau nous faire la morale parce qu'on est les pires patients au monde, ils s'inquiètent toujours pour nous au final.

« Ca dépend… Sheppard va me virer ? »

Je demande ça sans trop y croire, mais on sait jamais, après tout je sers pas à grand-chose dans l'état où je suis alors ils pourraient tout aussi bien me renvoyer sur Terre. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas déjà fait.

« Ca m'étonnerait, dit-elle dans un petit sourire. Je crois qu'il a eu la frousse de vous avoir tué et qu'il se sent un peu coupable.

- Charmant ! » Je murmure en créant de la buée sur les parois du masque. Je le retire une seconde, redresse un peu la tête et je demande, de ma voix rocailleuse et lasse :

« Dites, pourquoi on ne m'a pas rapatrié sur Terre ? Je veux dire, quand je suis tombé dans le coma. C'est pas comme si sur Atlantis on avait le temps pour un service de soins palliatifs.

- Premièrement, si on avait un budget plus important et différents services dans l'infirmerie, vous auriez été aux soins intensifs. Et deuxièmement, … D'après ce que j'en sais, le Colonel Sheppard n'a pas voulu. _On n'abandonne pas les nôtres_. »

J'acquiesce sans rien dire, et repose ma tête sur l'oreiller. C'est un argument qui me convient. Mais si eux ne m'ont pas lâché, alors je sais qu'ils comprendront que je ne veuille pas lâcher les miens.

**°0°**

Après plusieurs heures sous drogues diverses, Beckett est venu me voir une fois qu'il lui semblait que j'étais lucide et en meilleure forme. Il voulait se faire son avis, savoir comment ça allait, prendre des nouvelles. Beckett apprécie tout le monde, et tout le monde l'apprécie. Je me demande ce que ça fait de vivre dans son univers.

Je crois qu'il voulait savoir comment ça se passait avec O'Cland. Il m'a expliqué qu'elle était arrivée le jour où- … Où il avait bien fallu que quelqu'un me sauve la vie. Il m'a semblé avoir en elle une confiance sans limite et instinctive. Ici la confiance est une chose primordiale ; quand on met tant de vies en jeu tous les jours, il vaut mieux avoir une confiance aveugle en celui qui est de son côté.

Il m'a parlé de tout et de rien en vérifiant mon dossier, mes résultats, observant les graphiques d'un côté, écoutant mon cœur de l'autre. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que le Dr Keller était sur une planète alliée pour la semaine à vacciner la population et tenter de former les médecins locaux. Il m'a aussi raconté comment Atlantis s'était pris de plein fouet une pluie de météorites – _comme au cinéma_, détruisant la moitié du service de laverie, brisant quelques fenêtres, rayant la carrosserie de la cité, et amochant les systèmes électriques. Atlantis à la bougie, je crois que je ne suis pas si triste d'avoir loupé ça.

Finalement, il m'a laissé un ordinateur, contenant quelques rapports de missions, quelques faits à savoir, et la liste des membres de l'expédition. J'aurais voulu y jeter un œil, mais avant de m'en laisser le temps, il m'a demandé si je me sentais capable de recevoir la visite de Woolsey. Et quand je le vois entrer accompagné de Sheppard, avec ses petites lunettes sur le nez et vêtu de son uniforme à bandes rouges, je me rassure en me disant que certaines choses n'ont pas changé.

« Major Lorne.

- Monsieur. J'aurais aimé me rendre plus présentable, je plaisante en désignant ma tunique d'hôpital, mais on ne m'en a pas donné l'occasion.

- Et bien en tous cas, sachez que nous sommes tous ravis de vous savoir de retour parmi nous. »

J'acquiesce, et regarde rapidement vers Sheppard. Il n'a pas l'air de me jeter des regards belliqueux, il m'a d'ailleurs l'air de rien du tout. Il est plutôt doué en l'art de rester en retrait et laisser les administratifs parler.

« Tout le monde espère que votre rétablissement sera prompt, en tous cas les Docteurs Beckett et O'Cland semblent confiants. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. »

Je sais pas ce que je suis sensé faire à part acquiescer. J'attends le moment où il commencera à me demander des comptes.

« Quant à votre rapport… »

Je me disais aussi.

« A vrai dire monsieur, je n'ai pas grand-chose à rapporter. Je me souviens simplement que tout se passait bien, jusqu'à… Ce que les Wraiths arrivent. Je crois que j'ai entendu des darts, et on a essayé de se mettre à couvert. Et visiblement, on a échoué. »

Il y a comme un petit silence gêné, et puis il ajoute :

« Nous verrons cela, les informations vous reviendront peut-être en tête avec le temps ! Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous ferons le nécessaire. Votre place vous attend. »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Sheppard, comme attendant qu'il ajoute quelque chose. Sentant son regard insistant, il se sent obligé de répartir, roulant des yeux pour souligner l'ironie comme à son habitude :

« Oui, la place de second est vacante depuis presque 3 mois maintenant, la paperasserie est quelque peu catastrophique, alors… »

J'esquisse un sourire, il a pas l'air de m'en vouloir. C'est un bon point, je crois que j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'engueuler avec mon supérieur. J'ai des tas de choses à rattraper, des choses à me rappeler et une histoire complète à comprendre. Il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé pour pouvoir décider de ce que je vais faire. Je glisse ma main sur ma nuque comme une habitude depuis que je me suis réveillé, et faisant ce geste pour la millionième fois je me rends compte que quelque chose manque.

« Ma chaine. »

Quatre yeux interrogateurs se fixent sur moi et m'écoutent :

« Où sont mes plaques ? Pourquoi je n'ai plus ma chaine ?

- Oh, ça, vous avez du les perdre sur le terrain. Quand on vous a trouvé, vous ne les aviez plus, mais dès que possible on vous en fera parvenir d'autres. »

Je comprends pas ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Mes plaques d'identifications militaires, je les porte depuis toujours, depuis que je suis dans l'armée, et pas une seule seconde elles n'ont quitté mon cou depuis toutes ces années. C'est pas rien, c'est pas anodin, cette chaine est sensée marquer ma peau du jour où je me suis engagé, jusqu'à-

La seule raison pour laquelle on aurait pu me les enlever, ça serait mon incapacité éternelle à remplir mon devoir. Ca me prend aux trippes, ça me terrifie, parce que, c'est un symbole, ne plus porter mes plaques, ça veut dire que pour l'univers, pour M44-096, tout ce que je suis, c'est un homme mort.

* * *

Normal 0 21 false false false FR X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_J'aimerais assez votre avis quant à la position temporelle de la fic par rapport à la série. Au début je n'avais pas fixé de saison particulière, mais il semblerait que la fic se situe plutôt durant la saison 5, du fait notamment des personnages. Ceci dit, la fic se centrant sur Lorne, je n'exploiterai pas certains faits majeurs de la saison, et glisserait peut-être vers une espèce de AU (Alternate Universe). J'aimerais savoir si cette politique de non positionnement dans le cycle temporel de la série est gênante pour la lecture ou si vous n'y portez pas spécialement d'attention et prenez les choses comme elles viennent ! _

_Aussi, s'il y a un médecin dans la salle, n'ayant pour seul allier moi-même que Google, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques._

Normal 0 21 false false false FR X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- _J'attends sagement vos reviews (que vous soyez loggés ou anonyme, il suffit de cliquer sur le texte vert ci-dessous) !  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour et merci pour vos reviews !**  
Souhaitons la bienvenue à CeRaO, une nouvelle lectrice, ainsi qu'à tous les nouveaux lecteurs silencieux !

En espérant que Ticoeur aura la tête plus reposée pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre sera plus clair pour toi, en tous cas si quelque chose te pose problème, n'hésite pas à me dire quoi ! Ca me permettra peut-être de répondre à tes questions, et de voir aussi si d'autres personnes se posent les mêmes ; auquel cas, je saurai que le problème vient de moi ;)

Et puis bien sûr, je salue ma chère Clio qui me laisse toujours de sublimes reviews !

**Bonne lecture à tous et bonne fin de week end !  
**

* * *

**14.**

Woolsey n'est pas resté bien longtemps et est vite reparti vers son univers de négociation et de paperasserie. Et alors que je pensais que Sheppard allait prendre sa suite, je l'ai vu prendre une chaise à côté de moi et s'y installer à califourchon.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. »

Et en sept mots j'ai cru qu'il allait me faire avoir un nouvel arrêt cardiaque.

« Non monsieur, je… Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter.

- Non, c'est moi. Votre réaction est compréhensible, vraiment, c'est pas évident d'accepter tout ça sans rechigner. Seulement, nous de notre côté… De notre côté, ça fait onze semaines qu'on piétine et qu'on a aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer sur cette planète. Et y'a rien que je déteste plus que d'avoir des hommes portés disparus, et d'autres revenus en morceaux ou qui ont perdu la tête sans savoir pourquoi. Ca fait onze semaines qu'on gère les catastrophes habituelles et quotidiennes, mais quand la journée se finit et qu'on réussit à s'en sortir sans trop de casse, il y a toujours les fiascos qui nous dépassent qui ressurgissent, et ça… »

Il s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase en comprenant que je venais de bugger sur quelque chose. Il est surement en train d'essayer de se rappeler de ce qu'il vient de dire quand j'interviens :

« McGurk a… Il a _perdu la tête_ ? »

Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres de cette façon gênée qu'il a de le faire.

« Il… Quand il est revenu il était en état de choc. Il n'a rien pu nous dire de ce qui s'était passé, et depuis, pas grand-chose de plus.

- Alors il a pas vraiment 'demandé son rapatriement sur Terre', n'est-ce pas ?

- Il… Il l'a demandé. Il est dans un établissement militaire, et on s'occupe de lui là-bas… »

Je vois bien qu'il ne sait pas quoi me dire. Sheppard n'est pas le genre de mec très doué en réconfort ou en contacts humains en général. Son truc à lui c'est de faire trois pas en arrière quand il se trouve un peu trop près d'un être vivant. Je peux pas le blâmer pour ça. Je suis tout son contraire et regardez dans quel état je suis.

« J'aurais aimé lui parler, pour… Comprendre…

- Nous aussi, me répond-il navré.

- C'est… »

Un soupire m'échappe, suivi d'un sourire amer. Je reste sans mots, parce qu'après tout ce que j'ai appris je m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'on me donne un énième argument dans le sens de la thèse plaidant que je n'aurai jamais les réponses à mes questions. C'en est risible.

« Désolé, mais je… »

Non, c'est définitif, je reste incapable de finir une phrase, et dans mon désespoir je ne peux vraiment pas retenir un petit rire nerveux qui vient bousculer toute l'aberration de la situation. Sheppard me regarde d'un air toujours aussi désolé et s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, il en reste tout aussi incapable que moi et reste lèvres entrouvertes. Il doit être au moins aussi fatigué que moi parce qu'il se met à rire à ma suite.

On doit former un beau tableau à rire sans raison alors que la situation serait plutôt sensée nous faire pleurer. Sheppard se passe la main sur le visage, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose à notre fou rire totalement déplacé. Baissant les bras, nous voilà tous les deux en train de rire sans même plus tenter de s'arrêter, et si je sais pourquoi je me suis mis à rire, je me demande ce qui le pousse lui à se laisser gagner par un peu de folie.

On frappe deux coups sur la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce et O'Cland nous trouve tous les deux riant d'une situation semblant somme toute désespérément drôle.

« Et bien, je vois que ça va mieux pour vous deux, commente-elle un air interloqué sur le visage.

- Je vais y aller, fait Sheppard en se calmant légèrement. Lorne, … Remettez vous.

- Bien, Monsieur. »

Il se lève, et se dirige vers la porte quand je l'interpelle :

« John ? »

Il se retourne vers moi et se contrefiche du fait que je vienne de l'appeler par son prénom.

« Je vais pas laisser tomber, vous savez. »

Il hoche la tête, et me répond : « Je sais. »

Il quitte la pièce, et une fois la porte fermée, O'Cland me regarde en attendant une réponse à une question qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de poser.

« Ca va. »

Elle acquiesce d'un air satisfait, et repart pour une énième observation des moniteurs qui m'entourent.

**°0°**

« Ca vous dit de discuter un peu ? »

Ca me fait un peu sourire. Oui, bien sûr que je veux discuter, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je suis ici, enfermé entre quatre murs.

« J'aimerais, enfin… Si vous en avez envie, j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu de vos coéquipiers.

- Vous savez, je me rappelle toujours rien, le jour où je me rappelle un truc je vous assure que je vous appelle, mais là-

- Non, je parle pas de la mission. Juste de vos coéquipiers. _D'avant_. »

Je suis surpris, et j'hésite avant de répondre.

« D'accord. »

Et elle sourit.

« Comment vous les avez rencontré ?

- Wow. Est-ce que c'est un test ou un truc comme ça, parce que ça ce sont des souvenirs qui remontent vraiment loin !

- C'est juste une conversation, Evan, sourit-elle à nouveau, puis fronçant les sourcils elle ajoute :

Enfin… Je peux vous appeler Evan, n'est-ce pas- Pardon, Major, c'est…

- Evan c'est bien, dis-je pour la rassurer, et je trouve ça joli la teinte rosée qu'ont pris ses joues soudainement.

- … D'accord, alors… Parlons du Lieutenant Feyton. Comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? »

Je prends une profonde inspiration, et je plonge dans mes souvenirs :

« J'ai rencontré Feyton sur le Dédale. On faisait partie du contingent envoyé par le SGC pour porter main forte à Atlantis qui n'avait pas donné contact depuis un bail et semblait dans de sales draps. Le Dédale n'était pas équipé d'E2PZ, et il nous a fallu presque 20 jours pour faire le chemin de la Voie Lactée à Atlantis. On a eu un timing impeccable, mais pendant le voyage on s'ennuyait à mourir. J'ai rencontré Feyton au mess un jour d'ennui comme les autres. »

Je baisse les yeux, je le revois encore avec ses mots croisés faits et refaits des milliers de fois tellement il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire sur cette carcasse.

« Vous vous êtes bien entendu dès le départ ?

- Oui. Oui, c'est un type bien. Andrew, c'est Andrew son prénom. »

Elle acquiesce et attends poliment que je sorte de mes pensées ; quand je pose le regard sur elle, elle me demande :

« Et le Sergent Lloyd, alors ? Il était aussi avec vous à bord du Dédale ?

- Non, Lloyd est arrivé récemment, à bord de l'Apollo, quand le Colonel Ellis nous a rejoints après qu'on ait changé de planète. On a changé de planète quand on a fait décoller Atlantis… C'était quand les Asurans nous avaient repérés… Vous suivez ? »

Elle rit et approuve : « J'ai lu les rapports. J'essaie de me tenir au courant quand j'obtiens un nouveau job !

- Bien. Ca aurait été un peu compliqué de vous expliquer qui étaient les Asurans sans faire revenir ma migraine.

- Elle revient souvent ?

- Elle s'en va rarement, je confie dans un murmure.

- Je vais vous faire passer une IRM, juste pour vérifier que tout se passe bien là-haut.

- Oh, je vois, dis-je avec une moue. Je croyais que c'était juste une conversation ? »

Enième sourire : « C'en est une, il n'y a pas de piège. Juste le professionnalisme qui revient au galop. Vous voulez parler un peu de McGurk ?

- Bien sûr. Jeremy est le plus jeune de l'équipe. C'est toujours lui qui apporte la bonne humeur. Il a ce truc que les jeunes comme lui ont, cette étincelle, toujours optimiste, une fois on s'est retrouvé en geôle ensemble et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était parler de surf ! »

J'entends ses éclats de rire dans ma tête, ses chamailleries avec Lloyd pour savoir qui serait assis à l'avant du Jumper et son regard qui traduisait les pensées d'un type de vingt-deux ans qui ne voyait dans cette galaxie que le fait fabuleux de marcher parmi les étoiles.

« Il est arrivé dans le programme par hasard. Il faisait partie de ces gars qui patrouillent autour de la zone 51 sans savoir ce qui s'y trame, et un jour, il se trouve au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et sans le comprendre il évite trois scientifiques de se faire trouer la peau par une entité extraterrestre non identifiée. Ca lui a valu une promotion et sa mutation ici. Et depuis qu'il est ici je l'ai jamais vu baisser les bras, il est comme un gamin qui vit son rêve. »

Elle hoche la tête de temps en temps tout en m'écoutant attentivement. Je me demande s'il les a encore ses étoiles dans les yeux, _Je_. Et je lui pose pas la question car je crains trop une réponse qui ruine l'image que j'ai de lui.

« Est-ce que vous savez comment il va ? Je veux dire… Il… »

Elle voit que je sais pas comment poser la question et que je ne sais pas non plus les réponses que je veux recevoir.

« Il est dans un établissement où travaillent les meilleurs. Quand il est rentré il était dans un profond mutisme et un état de très grande anxiété. Mais on reste en contact avec les médecins qui se chargent de lui et son cas s'améliore de jour en jour, il sort peu à peu de l'état de silence dans lequel on l'a trouvé, et même si pour l'instant il n'aborde pas les objets anxiogènes il… »

Elle s'arrête dans sa phrase en s'apercevant que ses mots résonnent d'un son qui m'écœure. Elle me parle de lui comme s'il était n'importe quel sujet d'étude et que j'étais qu'un confrère intrigué.

Elle se mord la lèvre, elle me parait… Je sais pas bien. Elle me parait blessée par ses propres mots.

« Pardon, je voulais pas sembler si… Indifférente. Je suis désolée, quand je suis trop à cran j'ai tendance à ne plus savoir gérer le fait de- de me comporter comme quelqu'un de normal. »

Tout ce que je lis sur son visage c'est de la sincère désolation, et j'ignore comment je n'ai pas pu m'apercevoir plus tôt de son état d'épuisement pourtant si apparent. Elle me parait pale, ses yeux sont fatiguées et cernés, et si j'en crois mon nouveau sens de l'observation elle ne compte plus un seul ongle en état.

« C'est pas grave, je vous assure. Sans vouloir être vexant, vous- Vous m'avez l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis onze semaines. »

La pointe d'ironie dans le son de ma voix fait apparaitre un sourire fatigué sur ses lèvres.

« Ca suffit, on croirait entendre le Docteur Beckett ! »

Alors, c'était donc vrai.

Elle ne m'a pas seulement sauvé la vie, n'est pas seulement mon médecin attitrée, pas seulement familière par adaptation sociale bancale, elle est pas agaçante, mais elle est _impliquée_. Impliquée depuis qu'elle est ici, impliquée avec moi.

« Merci. »

Elle me regarde avec étonnement.

« De quoi ?

- De rester avec moi pour discuter. De faire ce que vous faites, et de tout ce que vous avez fait pendant mon coma que j'ignore encore. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Elle se pince les lèvres et son regard fatigué n'est plus que touché.

« De rien. »

**°0°**

La journée se termine presque et je suis seul dans ma chambre, avec enfin le temps de consulter ce que Beckett m'a apporté ce matin. Je prends le mini ordinateur et commence à en explorer le contenu. Des rapports de missions, des messages à l'adresse du personnel. Les fichiers apparaissent du plus récent au plus ancien.

Message demandant la réduction des dépenses énergétiques, diminution de la luminosité ambiante, et distribution de bougies à tout va. Economie de l'énergie pour les centres principaux que sont les systèmes de survie, la Porte, et l'infirmerie – j'en ai eu de la chance.

Annonce de la destruction presque totale de la laverie, le niveau concerné ayant pris l'eau. Quel comble.

Un fichier détaillant la pluie de météorites qui s'était produite quelques jours plus tôt. Des dégâts matériels, aucune perte humaine, juste quelques blessures causées par des vitres brisées et des plafonds effondrés - ça doit quand même pas faire que du bien.

Ah, message prévenant d'une pluie de météorites imminente.

Copinage avec les Travelers. Pièces de vaisseaux contre, euh, sauvetage d'une équipe sur une planète en flammes, ça me parait être un bon deal. C'est Sheppard qui a du être content.

Je passe toutes les données qui ne m'intéressent que peu et consulte le fichier des membres de l'expédition. Cent douze âmes qui vivent à plein temps, soixante quatre hommes pour quarante huit femmes. Je vois quelques nouveaux venus, des fixes comme des intérimaires, je vois ceux partis en vacances, ceux qui ont demandé leur mutation, et je vois enfin les noms de ceux qui ne reviendront jamais. La liste n'est pas exhaustive et ça me rassure sans trop me réconforter. Un scientifique tué lors d'un accident, deux marines et un soldat perdus lors d'une embuscade, et j'essaie de me rappeler leurs visages mais tous ne me reviennent pas.

Deux noms de plus composent la liste et portent la mention « Portés disparus durant l'exercice de leurs fonctions. »

J'éteins le moniteur. Je n'ai pas envie de voir leurs noms là noir sur blanc parce qu'un foutu administré a décidé qu'on n'avait pas le budget pour continuer les recherches.

Si c'est onze semaines qu'il a fallu à Sheppard et aux autres pour perdre tout espoir, alors c'est ce que je m'accorde pour les retrouver moi-même. Mais Lloyd et Feyton n'auront pas à attendre la fin du délai pour revenir parmi nous, ça je me le promets.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et bonne lecture à tous !

Attention, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas trop les détails médicaux qui font un petit peu grincer des dents, fermez les yeux au milieu de la troisième partie du chapitre ;)

* * *

**15.**

Sur Atlantis, beaucoup de monde dort mal. On y va de la petite insomnie aux nuits blanches, en passant par les cauchemars, la contemplation de l'horloge, et même parfois, le somnambulisme. Ceux qui sont du genre insomniaques en profitent pour aller bosser et se droguer à la caféine, étant donné que sur Atlantis on ne manque jamais de travail. Ni de café d'ailleurs. On risquerait l'émeute sans café.

J'ai toujours dormi raisonnablement bien comparé à la moyenne de l'expédition. Enfin, quand je suis pas sous l'emprise d'une entité quelconque, je veux dire. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai l'impression que les choses tendent à changer. Bien sûr, quand je ne me réveille pas à cause d'une douleur quelconque, d'un fracas dans l'infirmerie, ou de l'impression que les vagues vont me submerger, c'est à cause d'un rêve. Très généralement un des plus angoissants. Je me retrouve recalé au rang de névrosé et ça m'épuise.

Je sais que je rêve. Bien sûr que je rêve, ça ne peut pas être possible. Je sais que je suis actuellement sur Atlantis, que je suis dans un lit, à l'infirmerie, je sais que je suis en sécurité, et pourtant quand je suis dans cette foutue forêt dans mes rêves, plus rien d'autre n'existe que mon angoisse dévorante. Je suis aux aguets, je me tourne et me retourne, à chaque murmure, chaque frottement que j'entends, j'ai l'impression que les arbres se mettent à tourner autour de moi, le vent me frappe comme on giflerait un type du revers de la main, tout est trouble, tout est en mouvement, sauf moi qui à présent suis figé, mes jambes incapables de bouger, comme si elle étaient plantées en profondeur dans le sol et entremêlées aux racines des troncs immenses qui m'entourent. La terre m'attire en son intérieur, je la sens qui m'étouffe, je m'engouffre, je peux à peine respirer, je me débats, mais rien n'y fait, je me sens glisser, je me sens partir, ce qui me terrifie est autant où je vais que ce que je vais laisser, et dans la nuit noire les arbres autour de moi ne sont que des ombres massives qui s'approchent, encore et encore, prêtes à me tomber dessus, à m'écraser, je me débats encore, mais tout ce que je vois, ce sont les masses se rapprocher, j'entends des pas, quelqu'un est là, mais tout d'un coup tout se rabat sur moi, je me protège de mes bras, un bruit terrible, l'orage éclate, et je disparais sous des regards terrifiants, et quand avec mon dernier souffle je veux crier, tout n'est plus qu'un chuintement.

« Non ! »

Je me réveille, assis dans mon lit, je ferme les yeux et essaie de respirer calmement à nouveau, je glisse ma tête entre mes mains, essayant d'étouffer mes sanglots d'angoisse et de cesser mes tremblements. J'ai jamais été aussi faible et perdu qu'aujourd'hui, je sais même plus de quel côté regarder pour trouver des solutions, je suis même plus certain de vouloir des réponses à mes questions.

Courbé comme un môme qui a perdu son ballon, comme un homme plein de désillusions, mes sursauts prendront plus d'une heure à se calmer, laissant mon esprit toujours autant vagabonder sur ce qui devient mon quotidien, et sur la question de retrouver un quelconque espoir.

J'en ai assez de ce cauchemar.

**°0°**

Je suis allongé sur le dos, ma respiration est lourde, mais régulière. L'environnement stable, d'un blanc écarlate, l'ambiance imposée par un vrombissement, un ronronnement imposant, à la fois stressant et agréable, qui me berce, me confine, et m'étouffe à la fois.

« Je fais des rêves.

- Quel genre de rêves ?

- Je sais pas vraiment. C'est toujours très flou. Il y a des ombres, des sensations, des reflets étranges. C'est difficile à expliquer.

- Est-ce que ce sont les mêmes qui reviennent régulièrement ?

- Je dirais pas ça. Je dirais qu'ils ont des similitudes. Mais ce n'est jamais vraiment la même chose. Sans jamais être tout à fait différent... Ce que je dis n'a pas de sens, pas vrai ? »

Je l'ai entendue sourire, avant qu'elle ne réponde :

« Votre mémoire a été abimée. Votre inconscient essaie de réparer les dégâts. Un peu comme s'il essayait d'imaginer à quoi ressemblent les pièces manquantes d'un puzzle.

- J'ai toujours été nul aux puzzles quand j'étais gamin. »

J'entends le bourdonnement s'intensifier, il devient légèrement oppressant. Je ferme les yeux, avale ma salive, et tente de faire comme si je n'avais pas l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient, pour se refermer sur moi comme on coince une souris dans sa trappe.

« Détendez-vous Evan.

- Je fais de mon mieux.

- Parlez-moi encore de ces rêves. »

Je n'ose pas lui dire que ce n'est pas forcément le mieux pour me détendre.

« Je suis sur la planète. Et je suis poursuivi. Ou parfois c'est moi qui poursuis. Ou les deux à la fois.

- Vous êtes en danger ?

- Oui. C'est certain. C'est une constante. Et je sais ce que ça veut dire, tout ce blabla de choc post traumatique ou je ne sais quoi, mais-

- Ne bougez pas ! »

J'ai surement du m'emporter un peu et bouger la main pour accompagner mes paroles.

Faut que je me concentre. Plus vite ce sera terminé, mieux ce sera. Et pour que ça se termine, il faut que je reste immobile. Je peux faire, ça, pas vrai ? Rester immobile. C'est pas si compliqué. La preuve, je l'ai fait pendant presque trois mois.

« Et alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Vos rêves. Il se passe quoi d'autre ?

- J'en sais rien. Pas grand chose. J'ai du mal à rassembler les souvenirs qu'ils me laissent. C'est surtout des sensations désagréables, mais à part ça...

- Vous êtes angoissé ?

- Dans le rêve ? Oui.

- Et quand vous êtes éveillé ? »

Je soupire. Et ça me fait mal au coeur.

Littéralement.

« Si on tient compte du fait que j'ai toujours très bien supporté les espaces clos et étroits jusqu'ici, et que je me suis réveillé avec une légère tendance claustrophobe, je suppose que oui. »

Il y a un silence, et puis enfin :

« L'IRM est terminé. Je viens vous chercher. »

**°0°**

Une nouvelle journée sur Atlantis ; j'ai bizarrement l'impression qu'elles passent plus vite maintenant. Maintenant que je sais tout ce que j'ai à savoir et que je sais que pour retrouver mon équipe, mon temps est compté.

J'ai eu le droit à une balade dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à l'IRM, je n'ai pas croisé grand monde à part un infirmier qui était déjà passé me voir, et une aide soignante qui m'a fixée comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je retombe dans le coma d'un instant à l'autre.

J'ai un peu discuté avec O'Cland. J'aime bien discuter avec elle. Elle a un point de vue différent sur les choses. C'est pas le point de vue de tous les nouveaux arrivants à la fois effrayés et émerveillés, ni le point de vue des anciens qui sont blasés. C'est quelque part entre les deux et en même temps un regard tout à fait extérieur et objectif.

Elle ne m'a pas parlé des clichés qu'elle venait de prendre, je suppose que ça a quelque chose de positif ; ou alors qu'elle doit y passer plus de temps. Elle m'a dit deux mots au sujet de la rééducation de mon genou disloqué. Luxation de la rotule, rien qu'à l'appellation en fait je me dis que c'était pas si mal d'être plongé dans un sommeil profond à ce moment là. D'après elle, le rétablissement complet de mon genou risque de prendre du temps, mais combien, elle ne sait pas encore. Elle m'a expliqué dans des termes techniques que ma rotule gauche était sortie de son emplacement originel, et qu'il avait fallu la remettre en place – bizarrement j'aurais pu lui dire, j'ai bien senti que la dite articulation avait bougé plus qu'un ostéopathe ne le conseillerait. Quelques réparations de ligaments et soins post opératoires plus tard, aucune lésion du cartilage n'avait été repérée ; et bien évidemment je n'ai fait que hocher la tête tout le long de son blabla médical.

Des actes de kinésithérapie avaient été entrepris. Qui aurait dit que l'infirmier Weber avait aussi suivi des études de kiné ; j'étais bien mieux entouré que je n'aurais jamais pu le penser. Mon genou avait donc fait un peu d'exercice pendant que moi je dormais paisiblement, et il parait que c'est très courant, pour éviter l'atrophie musculaire – et à peu près à partir de ce moment là j'ai décroché de son discours de professionnel et j'ai contemplé les super gentes en alu' du fauteuil qui m'avait servi de véhicule pour aller jusqu'en salle d'IRM.

Il va me falloir de la rééducation, et en attendant d'être totalement remis j'ai une sublime genouillère avec le logo d'Atlantis brodé dessus. Le gouvernement dépense beaucoup trop en _goodies_.

Elle m'a aussi dit que pas mal de monde avait demandé de mes nouvelles, et que si j'en avais envie, je pouvais recevoir des visites. J'ai pas hésité bien longtemps avant de lui dire oui.

Je me fiche du regard qu'ils pourront bien avoir sur moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est voir d'autres visages.

Et visiblement, ils vont défiler.

**°0°**

« C'était dingue, je veux dire ! La chute que vous avez du faire, l'état dans lequel vous étiez, brr, vous vous seriez vu vous seriez tombé dans les vapes, moi je vous le dis ! »

Debra Anders, physicienne, et tout le tact d'une scientifique.

Et moi j'acquiesce sagement.

« C'est un grand honneur pour nous tous de vous avoir de nouveau parmi nous, Monsieur. »

Lt Davie Woolvighan. Raide comme un piquet, un salut encore plus parfait que celui qui est écrit dans le bouquin, le regard droit planté dans le mur derrière moi, woa. J'ai beau lui dire de se détendre, il reste fier comme un… soldat.

« Vous avez loupé des choses extraordinaires. Mais je vous raconterai si vous voulez ! Venez me voir, et je vous raconterai. Je suis le mieux placé pour raconté les histoires, la salle des commandes c'est là où il se passe la plupart des choses, vous savez ! Les ragots, les rumeurs, l'action, les discussions privées, je pourrai même vous raconter la chute de météorites si vous voulez !! Une pierre de la taille de mon poing a fracassé une des vitres de la salle de la porte, pile quand Woolsey passait dessous ! Elle a atterri juste à ses pieds, vous auriez vu sa tête ! »

Chuck. Le technicien de la porte. Je connais pas son nom, et je sais même pas s'il est noté sur son dossier parce que tout le monde l'appelle Chuck. Il est sympa. Survolté mais sympa.

« … »

Ronon Dex. Silence de plomb.

Ca me va. Ca lui ressemble. Il me fixe en attendant que je lui donne des réponses. Ou alors il me fixe juste. C'est son truc, ça.

Parade de l'équipe de biologistes à qui j'avais évité de se faire engloutir par des darts il y a quelques mois, marines enthousiastes, techniciens timides, soldats sous mes ordres – j'ai cru que le Lieutenant Cadman allait se mettre à pleurer, et Teyla aussi est passée, avec Torren, c'est fou ce qu'il a grandi.

Je me demande ce qu'ils ont dit à ma famille, sur Terre.

Je suis plongé dans mes pensées quand quelqu'un d'autre frappe à ma porte. J'ai vu passer tellement de personnes, des amis, des connaissances et deux ou trois inconnus que je n'ai plus vraiment envie de voir grand monde.

La porte s'ouvre, et mon nouveau visiteur entre avec une certaine hésitation, et puis moi je change d'avis. Il me salue, les mains au fond de ses poches, comme s'il était mal à l'aise d'être là mais qu'il s'était dit que c'était important de venir. Il s'approche de mon lit en silence, et je sens dans son regard qu'il est là en tant qu'ami qui ne sait pas trop si on est vraiment ami mais qui est venu quand même. Ca ressemble bien à Parrish.

« Alors… Comment ça va ? »

* * *

.o.

_Et là, l'auteuse prie pour que tous les lecteurs se rappellent bien de qui est Parrish._

_En cas de doute, Parrish est le fameux botaniste qui accompagne Lorne lors de sa toute première apparition (Episode "Runner" de la saison 2).  
Il est incarné par Jonathon Young, qui incarne le fameux Nikola Tesla dans la série "Sanctuary" de Amanda Tapping, pour ceux à qui ça dirait quelque chose._


	16. Chapter 16

Chers lecteurs, mille excuses pour le retard terrible de ce chapitre. C'est ce qui arrive quand on mêle addiction à de nouveaux fandoms et cruel manque d'organisation ! Pour la peine, ce chapitre est, il me semble, plus long qu'à l'habituée. En espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant, n'hésitez pas à partager avec les autres et moi-même tous vos commentaires, critiques, théories, hypothèses, ou gâteaux au chocolat. Mais si vous avez un panier de fraises, ça marche aussi !

PS : Clio, j'ai posté en premier, j'ai gagné ! (Même si je te soupçonne d'avoir fait trainer ton chapitre de « Procréation » juste pour pas que j'ai l'air trop bête :p Au passage, je fais de la pub et invite tout le monde à aller lire cette excellente fic de Clio !)

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**

* * *

  
**

**16.**

Je soupire bruyamment et repousse la table à roulette où est posé l'ordinateur qu'on a bien voulu me donner. J'ai réussi à consulter quelques fichiers mais j'ai l'impression que le réseau de la Cité est à moitié HS – soit c'est ça, soit ils ont limité mes accès. Arrête la paranoïa, Evan, c'est ce que j'arrête pas de me répéter.

J'espère que j'ai raison de le faire.

En tous cas, je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer. Je crois que j'ai épuisé toutes les combinaisons du _Solitaire_ – ce qu'il peut bien porter son nom, ce jeu - il faut que je sorte de là. Je me redresse et j'observe ce qui m'entoure. Je me glisse au bord du lit, et engage une tentative pour poser mes jambes sur le sol. Uh uh, tu as presque bougé un orteil, tu es sur la bonne voie !

Ma jambe droite s'installe presque sans problème là où je l'avais prévu, pour la gauche par contre, un soutien n'est pas de refus. Je passe les mains sous mon genou gauche, essaie de ne pas faire de faux mouvement malencontreux, et cette jambe rejoint son homologue. Un effort de plus et je parviens à atteindre la position assise au bord du lit, les jambes ballantes. On se rapproche encore du vide, pose les pieds à terre ; je ne me rappelais pas qu'il fallait tant de mouvements pour se lever. Une petite impulsion des pieds, un coup de main en s'appuyant sur le lit, et – d'accord, le gars qui un jour a dit « lève toi et marche » n'avait sûrement jamais eu de luxation de la rotule.

Je grimace et me rassoie, visiblement ça ne serait pas aussi simple que je l'avais prévu. Je balaye la pièce du regard, et bien sûr, pas de béquilles à l'horizon ; la table est du côté fenêtre, à l'opposé de la porte, et puis de toutes façons ça serait pas une super idée de s'appuyer sur un truc à roulettes. Reste le fauteuil roulant, dans le coin, il me suffit de faire deux mètres sur mes jambes pour m'y asseoir, et partir à l'aventure – _super_.

Je retente l'expérience et appuie mes pieds nus sur le sol de l'infirmerie. Le sol _glacé_ de l'infirmerie. J'essaie de passer tous mon poids sur ma jambe droite, ça me semble jouable. Je décolle les fesses du lit, appuyé sur ma jambe droite qui, pour sûr, grognerait si elle le pouvait, et me voilà clopin-clopant jusqu'au- _et merde_. Je savais bien que j'avais oublié un détail.

Deux des quatre électrodes collées à ma poitrine viennent de se détacher, et le temps de dire « aie » je me déconcentre assez pour que mes jambes me rappellent à l'ordre. Je tangue et me rattrape de justesse à mon lit, manquant de débrancher ma perfusion, ma perfusion ! Elle aussi je l'avais oubliée ! Deux jurons bien justifiés plus tard, je réussis à me rasseoir sur mon lit en ayant au passage réveillé une douleur au niveau de mes côtes. Génial, sublime réussite Major, un vrai commando, à se demander comment vous avez survécu pendant des raids aériens au Koweit ! Je suis occupé à remettre en place les électrodes quand la porte s'ouvre et je sens que je vais encore me faire enguirlander.

O'Cland fait deux pas dans la pièce, et s'arrête :

« J'aurais dû m'en douter…

- Je voulais… »

Je désigne le fauteuil d'un geste vague de la main avec une moue désolée.

« Et appeler une infirmière vous paraissait inaccessible ?

- J'ai pensé qu'elles avaient mieux à faire. »

Silence.

« D'accord, je voulais aller faire un tour, et j'étais pas sûr qu'on me donne la permission alors j'ai décidé de faire le mur. Pris sur le fait. Privé de sortie ? »

Elle jette un coup d'œil à sa montre – ce qui ne peut paraitre que relativement sensé sur une planète ayant une temporalité différente à celle où a été fabriquée le dit objet - et elle semble hésiter une seconde.

« Vous avez de la chance, j'ai passé la journée à classer des résultats de labos, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je vous conduis !

- Je pensais que les résultats se classaient automatiquement ?

- Durant l'inondation une partie du système électrique a été touché, pas mal d'ordinateurs ont été court-circuités. On a du faire ça à l'ancienne, et noter nos résultats sur papier. Dès qu'on a un moment, on essaie de mettre les résultats à jour mais, aujourd'hui, on dirait que personne n'a l'intention de se blesser ne serait-ce qu'avec une agrafeuse. »

Alors qu'elle ramène le fauteuil vers moi, elle marque un silence et me regarde :

« Non pas que je puisse souhaiter du mal de qui que ce soit juste pour pouvoir m'occuper un peu. Ca ne serait vraiment pas professionnel. Vous savez, le serment, tout ça… »

J'acquiesce avec un sourire compréhensif, moi aussi j'ai déjà souhaité une attaque de vaisseaux ruches juste pour fuir la paperasse. Sheppard a toujours trouvé le moyen de s'échapper des situations trop administratives à son goût ; le privilège d'être l'officier supérieur, je suppose.

Je repose les pieds au sol et c'est en voyant mes orteils cherchant à éviter le contact du sol froid que la question me vient de demander si le plus grand des hasards ne m'aurait pas laissé une paire de chaussures à proximité. Elle semble avoir le regard dans le flou pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle n'avait pas réfléchit à la question, et me dit qu'elle s'arrangera pour ça.

Elle bloque les freins sur le chariot et en une impulsion je suis debout sur mes jambes quand tout d'un coup une décharge part du creux de la plante de mon pied pour remonter le long des nerfs principaux jusqu'à ma cuisse droite et me fait l'effet d'un rayon de foudre qui se serait planté dans ma jambe. La durée de l'opération a duré moins d'une seconde quand la douleur disparait en un éclair laissant ma jambe vide de sensations, et sans un réflexe bien senti je me serais écroulé sur le sol : je me retrouve plaqué contre le lit avec deux bras me soutenant tant bien que mal pour que je m'y assoie.

« Evan, ça va ?! Evan !

- Ca va, ça va… »

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure et je ressens toujours une pointe dans ma nuque et une bouffée de chaleur vient d'atteindre son pic quand je ferme les yeux et essaie de reprendre mon souffle. Ma tête part légèrement en avant, _ça va_, je répète, sentant des yeux inquisiteurs plantés sur moi et je réalise que ses mains sont toujours fixées dans mon dos m'étreignant solidement et que chaque centimètre de sa poitrine est toujours collée à mon torse alors même que je suis assis sur le bord du lit, les pieds ne faisant que frôler le sol. Je rouvre les yeux, gardant la tête baissée dans l'espoir que l'air y sera plus frais, et passe nerveusement ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure.

« Juste un… »

Ses mains se détachent doucement de moi mais elle ne s'éloigne pas pour autant.

« Etourdissement ?

- Non, ma jambe. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, une douleur. »

Elle hoche la tête avec un regard inquiet, saisit le stéthoscope autour de son cou et en glisse l'extrémité par le col en V typique des chemises d'infirmeries pour écouter mes battements de cœur, posant son autre main sur mon épaule, non sans me décrocher un frisson. Son regard reste dans le vague le temps qu'elle écoute mon rythme cardiaque, et lorsque je me rends compte que mon observation de ses yeux verts a dépassé le temps réglementaire et que ses pupilles sont fixées sur moi, je détourne les yeux, mon cœur manquant un battement qu'elle n'a, je suis sur, pas manqué d'entendre.

Le stéthoscope reprend sa place autour de son cou, et moi je reprends ma respiration. Je lui décris un peu plus clairement ce qui s'est passé, en essayant de me concentrer sur un point par-dessus son épaule maintenant qu'elle a fait un pas en arrière.

« Parfois il arrive que lorsqu'on sollicite un peu trop brutalement des nerfs, ils nous renvoient des réponses électriques un peu violentes. »

J'acquiesce, hoche la tête, et lui cache qu'un moment j'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser.

« On peut remettre votre sortie à plus tard.

- Non ça va. J'ai besoin de changer d'air. »

Elle rapproche le fauteuil le plus possible, et se glisse à côté de moi en passant un bras dans mon dos, m'invitant à m'appuyer sur elle. Je retiens l'irrépressible envie de lever les yeux au ciel, non pas que je nie le besoin éventuel de soutien physique, mais plutôt que je déteste l'idée de ne pas être capable de faire trois pas sans un coup de main. Féminin en plus, bien que la remarque n'ait rien de misogyne, je veux dire, c'est juste… une énième histoire d'égo passé à l'eau de javel. Elle me guide avec précautions et m'aide à m'asseoir, et l'un comme l'autre faisons semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué que lorsque mes genoux se fléchissent quand je m'assoie et qu'ils décident brusquement de cesser de soutenir mon poids, je manque de l'emporter avec moi.

**°0°**

On se trouve dans une partie peu fréquentée d'Atlantis. La moitié de ces salles sont inoccupées, l'autre moitié sert à stocker du matériel, mais si on prend ce couloir et qu'on le suit jusqu'au bout, il y a une grande baie vitrée avec une vue imprenable sur l'océan. Le ciel est gris comme la pierre et on voit à peine le bout des tours à l'extrême de la Cité à cause de la pluie, et j'ai l'envie irrépressible d'aller mettre le nez dehors et de sentir la pluie tomber, tremper mon uniforme et me faire frissonner comme quand un flocon de neige pénètre la barrière de vos vêtements et se glisse malicieusement pour aller fondre sur votre nuque, histoire de juste, juste me sentir encore plus vivant.

On m'a souvent dit que j'étais quelqu'un qui parlait peu, le truc c'est que quand je me mets à parler ça finit souvent en images poétiques de paysages et de sensations à peindre qui ne collent pas vraiment avec ma figure officielle de soldat.

La Doc me fixe et je me rends compte que ça fait plus d'une minute qu'on est là et que je n'ai pas dit un mot.

« J'aime bien cet endroit. Vous connaissiez ?

- On m'en avait parlé, oui, mais j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de venir.

- Oui, ça fait un moment que je suis pas venu non plus. J'ai été pas mal occupé ces dernières semaines, une histoire de coma. »

Elle a la générosité de sourire à mon humour désespéré, et je me repasse en tête la discussion que j'ai eue avec Parrish. Depuis que je suis réveillé, on m'a parlé de ma santé, de la vie d'Atlantis, du reste de l'univers. Parrish lui, a eu la bonté de me parler d'elle.

Se dire que Parrish et moi parlons de filles peut paraitre assez surprenant, mais en fait, quand on part en mission avec un gars comme lui – voilà, disons qu'il n'y a pas de gars comme lui. C'est quelqu'un de particulier, quelqu'un de curieux, d'agaçant, un scientifique de plus mais, je l'aime bien. Et après avoir fait le tour de toutes les conversations possibles quand vous avez parcouru quatre heures dans une forêt tropicale à la recherche de la plante qui fait la différence, le seul sujet de conversation qu'il reste et qui unit tous les hommes, c'est les femmes. Et bien que je ne l'appelle jamais par son prénom et qu'on n'ait aucun point en commun dans la vie, Parrish est un bon ami.

« Est-ce que mes affaires sont dans un carton, quelque part ?

- Non, vos quartiers sont restés intacts. Sheppard a insisté là-dessus. »

Sous mon levé de sourcil surpris, elle continue :

« Il s'est plutôt démené pour que vous restiez sur Atlantis, et vu que c'est pas vraiment la place qui manque, ici… Il a beaucoup d'estime pour vous, vous savez.

- Hm, non. Non, je le savais pas vraiment en fait. Enfin disons, oui, mais… Pas à ce point.

- C'était assez drôle de le voir tenir tête à Woolsey, en fait, dit-elle tout en s'asseyant à même le sol, dos à la vitre. Tout le monde était contre votre rapatriement sur Terre, mais vous connaissez le CIS et leurs histoires de budget, ils avaient peur que le fait de vous garder parmi nous soit une perte d'argent. »

* * *

_*****_

_« Colonel -_

_- Non. La question ne se pose même pas, on ne renvoie pas sur Terre. »_

_La voix de Sheppard était sans appel et Anna avait rarement entendu un ton aussi déterminé. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que le Major Lorne était dans le coma, sans aucun signe de changement, et ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de trouver des arguments disant qu'il pouvait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Dans un coin de l'infirmerie, le Docteur Woolsey était venu clarifier sa situation face aux pressions venant de la Terre, et voulait s'assurer avec O'Cland qui se chargeait du patient, et Keller qui supervisait le tout, que son maintien sur Atlantis était réellement nécessaire. La position de Sheppard était claire, et le regard du chef militaire lorsque Woolsey s'était tourné vers Anna n'était pas moins motivé._

_« Docteur, est-ce que le déplacement du Major pourrait causer un danger à sa santé ? _

_- Et bien, je dirais que sur Atlantis, on peut lui apporter tous les soins nécessaires à son rétablissement. Les déplacements inutiles sont toujours déconseillés._

_- Je pensais que vous aviez dit que son état était stable ?_

_- Stable, c'est assez relatif, intervint Keller en renfort. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de lui faire passer tant de temps à bord du Dédale où les conditions de vie sont si différentes et les ressources médicales si maigres. Et quant à la Porte, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver. Il pourrait très bien subir une rupture d'anévrisme durant la traversée. »_

_Anna s'était retenue de tiquer en entendant le dernier argument de sa collègue, qui était presque totalement infondé. Mais, ça, Woolsey n'était pas obligé de le savoir._

_« Mais, une rupture d'anévrisme pourrait tout aussi bien lui arriver sur Atlantis, Docteur ? Je pensais que les études avaient prouvé que la Porte n'a aucune influence sur la santé de ceux qui la traversent ?!_

_- Vous avez déjà fait traversé un homme dans le coma ayant subi un trauma sévère par la porte, Docteur Woolsey ? Moi non. »_

_Elle avait perçu la lueur de victoire dans les yeux de Sheppard et se mordait la lèvre de ne pas sourire face à l'effronterie de la collègue. Elle venait d'avoir un des premiers aperçus des liens tissés entre les membres de la communauté Atlante._

_*****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Je reste un peu le regard dans le vague quand elle me raconte son histoire, parce que j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'on puisse se battre autant pour moi.

« Si vous voulez, je demanderai à quelqu'un de récupérer quelques unes de vos affaires dans vos quartiers. Le Docteur Parrish par exemple, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez bons amis ?

- Oui, on discute pas mal.

- C'est ce que j'ai vu, il est resté un bon moment avec vous aujourd'hui.

- Il parle beaucoup. »

Elle sourit, et je pourrais lui raconter nonchalamment de quoi on avait parlé si ça n'avait pas été d'elle.

« Il fait partie de ceux qui passaient le plus de temps à votre chevet, vous savez. Le Docteur Zelenka aussi, il venait _jouer aux échecs_.

- Ca, c'est très Zelenka. On joue de temps en temps, quand j'ai le temps et qu'il n'essaie pas de réparer quelque chose.

- Oui, et il a continué de jouer contre vous, avez son plateau tournant.

- Je gagnais souvent ?

- Cinquante – cinquante. »

On se sourit, et je passe à la question suivante sans attendre, parce que j'ai le sentiment d'avoir trop de questions et pas assez de temps.

« Vous avez dit quoi à ma famille, sur Terre ?

- Oh, on a… On a rien dit. On, je crois qu'on se disait que ça ne servait à rien de les inquiéter, vu qu'ils ne pourraient pas vous rendre visite. Et aussi que vous seriez réveillé avant même que Sheppard ait le temps de frapper à leur porte pour leur donner la nouvelle.

- D'accord. C'est bien comme ça. Je pense. J'aurais qu'à leur dire que mon camp s'est trouvé incapable de faire transmettre le courrier pendant quelques temps.

- Où pensent-ils que vous êtes ? »

Je reconcentre mon attention sur elle, ses cheveux détachés, ses yeux verts qui me regardent et elle se mord la lèvre inférieure.

« C'est une question personnelle, pardon.

- Non, non. Au Soudan. Là-bas, on n'est pas impliqué dans une guerre, mais dans le maintien de la paix. Un peu comme ici. Enfin, je suppose.

- Oui. Et comme ça ils s'inquiètent moins pour vous que si c'était l'Irak.

- Exactement… Et vous, ils croient que vous êtes où, les vôtres ?

- Ma sœur en fait, il y a juste ma sœur. »

Mon regard gagne en compassion, mais elle ne s'arrête pas sur ce point et répond à la question :

« La Finlande.

- La Finlande ?

- Oui. Je sais, c'est stupide, mais… Ils ont de très bons centres de recherche là-bas, et les tempêtes de neige au nord expliquent que je ne puisse pas téléphoner régulièrement à cause du mauvais réseau.

- Vous êtes sérieuse ?

- J'ai aucune idée de comment elle a pu croire cette histoire, mais oui. »

Elle réussit à me faire rire et il y a pour quelques secondes un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que je me remette à réfléchir.

« Vous auriez peut-être dû me renvoyer sur Terre, en fait. Enfin non, mais- Je veux dire… Je crois que je veux y retourner.

- Oh. Je suis sûre qu'on vous accordera des vacances une fois que vous serez libéré définitivement de l'infirmerie.

- Non, il faut que je rentre. Je dois voir McGurk. Il faut que je rentre, et que je le vois, que j'essaie de parler avec lui, que j'essaie de comprendre.

- Vous avez le temps pour ça.

- Non, justement, j'ai pas le temps. Il faut que je comprenne au plus vite ce qui s'est passé pour pouvoir-

- Partir en croisade à travers la galaxie pour trouver Lloyd et Feyton ?

- J'allais dire, _agir en conséquence_. Mais, oui. Et vous savez, je m'en fiche complètement de n'avoir personne derrière moi sur ce coup ou que vous croyiez que ce sont les suites d'un trauma psychologique. »

Mon ton est un peu sec, elle se redresse contre la paroi vitrée et étend ses jambes, et les yeux fermés, se passe une main dans les cheveux.

« D'accord.

- McGurk n'est qu'un môme, et il était sous ma responsabilité, et si je ne– Vous avez dit d'accord ?!

- Oui, j'ai dit d'accord. Parce que, visiblement, dire non n'est pas parmi les options. »

Ca me fait perdre un peu le fil de mon argumentation toute préparée, et je bégaie un peu en essayant de reprendre ma détermination en main.

« Oui, effectivement. »

Je dois bien avouer que je m'attendais à une fervente opposition et que sa réaction me désarçonne un peu.

« Alors… Pas de cris, d'arguments blindés, de camisole de force ?

- Non, rien de tout ça. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

- Dites le moi.

- Parce que c'est pas moi qu'il va falloir convaincre au final, mais votre hiérarchie. Ce qui, à mon avis, ne sera pas du gâteau. Ceci dit, il est possible que Sheppard cède. Et que Woolsey cède à Sheppard. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il vous estime tellement, votre supérieur. »

Je lève un sourcil et d'une voix pleine d'ironie, demande :

« Parce que je suis qu'un sale borné impossible à détourner de son but quand il a une idée stupide en tête ? »

Elle continue de me regarder et je vois dans ses yeux un sourire qui ne me plait pas tellement – c'est qu'elle se moque de moi ! Quand elle détourne le regard mes soupçons se confirment et je l'entends murmurer quelque chose, qui doit très certainement signifier dans un jargon d'irlandais méconnu, _c'est vous qui l'avez dit._

* * *

**Une fois de plus je prends des libertés quant au passé et à la vie des personnages...  
Mais en même temps, faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, alors je suis sûre que vous ne m'en voulez pas :p **

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos reviews avec une impatience non dissimulée !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et bienvenue à Lalitala parmi le cercle des lecteurs/revieweurs !  
Les autres, n'hésitez pas non plus à vous faire connaitre, promis je suis pas méchante...**

*****

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**17.**

Je me réveille en entendant un bruit. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste un cliquetis de l'autre côté de la porte, et un chariot de matériel qui roule. Je jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et c'est le milieu de la nuit ; j'aurais pourtant juré avoir déjà vu le jour se lever, mais je me surprends à perdre de vue la différence entre ce que je vois en rêves et la réalité. Je me redresse sans trop d'effort, en appuyant sur le bouton du lit dont je connais à présent la localisation parfaite, étant donné que le sommeil a visiblement décidé que je n'avais plus d'intérêt. Ma gorge est sèche, je balaye la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un verre mais il a sûrement du être emporté. Je soupire, et tant pis, maintenant que je suis réveillé, je vais pas rester là sans rien faire. Je sors du lit avec toutes les précautions nécessaires, et réalise que mes jambes ont décidé de me porter pour cette fois puisque j'ai déjà fait trois pas sans m'étaler par terre. Je passe ma main devant la légère lumière orangée sur le mur et la porte s'ouvre.

Le sol est rêche, et il me faut parcourir plusieurs mètres avant de me rendre compte que je suis pieds nus – je prends note de retrouver une paire de chaussure pour éviter que ça devienne une habitude, on risquerait de me prendre pour un fétichiste. J'entends à nouveau un bruit de chariot à ma gauche, mais quand je tourne la tête je suis incapable de percevoir quoi que ce soit dans la pénombre. En un pas de plus, je me retrouve au centre de l'infirmerie où règle un calme absolu. Je me demande s'ils ont juste oublié de changer les ampoules ou si c'est pour économiser l'E2PZ, mais si maintenant que j'ai rejoins le seul point lumineux de la pièce, le reste est dans un gris ardoise épais comme des gouaches.

Le silence me met mal à l'aise. J'entends à nouveau un cliquetis et me retourne pour voir qu'un néon est en train de clignoter, vivant ses derniers instants, dans l'ambiance verte de l'infirmerie, mes pieds glissant sur le sol plastique – Oh.

L'infirmerie est éclairée sur de vieux tubes de néon, appliqués à des murs dont la peinture autrefois d'un vert anis se décrépit, les lits sont alignés, même dans les couloirs, et tout sent le vieux, je connais cet endroit, et j'ai beau avoir l'impression qu'il s'agit de l'infirmerie je sais que ça l'est pas, c'est tellement pareil, tellement différent, et je me souviens de cet endroit sans vraiment pouvoir l'atteindre, c'est comme d'avoir un mot sur le bout de la langue, comme-

« Lorne ? »

Je me retourne, il fait froid, une voix m'appelle d'un couloir bien trop sombre pour que je voie de qui il s'agit. J'appelle, demande qui est là, et je m'aperçois de l'absurdité de cette scène où je suis debout sur mes jambes au centre d'une infirmerie qui n'existe pas dans une condition physique qui n'a rien de réaliste.

« Tenez le coup, Major.

- Quoi ?! »

Il y a des murmures, beaucoup trop de murmures pour que je sache d'où la voix vient, des chuchotements de tous les côtés comme le vent qui souffle dans les feuilles des arbres.

« Qui est là ?

- Il faut que vous restiez éveillé Lorne. C'est important. »

**°0°**

J'ouvre les yeux dans un sursaut. Je suis assis sur mot lit, au beau milieu de la matinée.

« Evan, ça va ? »

Je lève le regard vers O'Cland et essaie reprend pied sur la réalité.

« Oui. J'ai du m'assoupir.

- Je ne suis pourtant partie qu'une minute. »

Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de dire bonjour qu'une infirmière l'appelait – quelqu'un avait visiblement fini par se planter une agrafe dans la main, mais rien dont Mademoiselle Neilson ne pouvait en fait se charger.

« Vous dormez toujours aussi mal ? »

Je préfère ne pas répondre et fait une vague grimace. Je sens la fatigue dans chacun de mes membres comme si j'avais parcouru un marathon sur une planète tropicale et dormi un mois sur des rocailles. A part ça, super.

Il doit être près de onze heures et demie. Dès l'aube j'ai été tiré du lit pour une séance de kinésithérapie, dont je me serais bien passé.

« Comment ça s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Deavon ? »

Silence.

« L'infirmier Weber. Désolée, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à appeler tout le monde par son prénom. »

J'ose un haussement de sourcils. _Vraiment_ ?

« Très bien. Je suis très satisfait, c'était excellent. Si on l'a engagé pour faire parler nos pires ennemis à l'aide de ses _méthodes_ _très_ _spéciales_, je veux dire.

- Les premières séances sont souvent difficiles, mais je vous assure que ça sera efficace sur le long terme. Vous vous en remettrez ! »

N'empêche qu'il a pas aimé que je lui dise que je me sentais bien mieux avant qu'il essaie de me réparer. Du coup, je crains d'autant plus la prochaine séance. Elle lit distraitement les notes des infirmières et les lignes de mes ECG tout en continuant la discussion.

« Le Docteur Woolsey a pris son contact hebdomadaire avec le SGC ce matin. Il les a mis au courant de votre réveil, et comme vous vous y attendez, ils aimeraient un rapport détaillé de ce qui s'est passé.

- Bien sûr.

- Ils aimeraient vous rencontrer.

- C'est la procédure dans ce genre de missions aux tournures, disons, ambigües.

- Sheppard a déjà fait un rapport quant à ce que vous avez pu lui dire de concluant- »

Entre le moment où on s'est engueulé et celui où on a rit de notre malheur, je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu écrire.

« -et j'y ai joins le mien pour qu'ils aient le point de vue d'un professionnel de la médecine. D'après le Général Landry, si votre état continue de s'améliorer, bien sûr en accord avec le corps médical, des membres du CIS et lui-même aimeraient entendre ce que vous avez à dire d'ici une semaine ou deux. Ils voudraient être un peu plus éclairés au sujet de ce qui est arrivé sur cette planète. Donc, je suppose que vous rentrerez bien sur Terre comme vous le souhaitiez. »

Je sens une once de déception et de reproche dans sa voix, mais je laisse passer.

« Je doute de pouvoir les éclairer beaucoup si je ne me rappelle de rien.

- C'est dans mon rapport. Mais d'ici là, ça fait aussi partie de mon travail que de vous aider à vous souvenir, ou plus tôt de vous aider à organiser les choses dont vous vous souvenez, pour vous permettre de faire face aux questions qu'ils vous poseront.

- C'est pas plutôt le rôle d'un psy, ça ? Enfin, non pas que je me plaigne. »

Silence.

« _Oh._ Parfois j'oublie que les gens ici on soit un grade, soit une collection de diplômes.

- Disons que je suis habilitée à venir en soutien au psychiatre principal d'Atlantis. Et étant donné que je me charge de votre cas médicalement parlant, on s'est dit que ça serait plus simple. A moins que ça ne vous pose un problème, auquel cas-

- Non, non, du tout. D'autres diplômes cachés ? »

Elle ne répond pas à ma réplique.

« Alors, comment on fait ça ? Je m'allonge sur un canapé en attendant que vous m'hypnotisiez ?

- C'est exactement pour ce genre de commentaire que j'ai tendance à éviter de me présenter comme étant psy. Et à moins que vous ayez envie de me raconter des histoires gênantes de votre tendre enfance sans vous souvenir ensuite de quoi nous avons parlé, on s'en tiendra à des méthodes plus conventionnelles ! »

Sérieusement Evan, combien de fois il faudra que je te le répète : agacer le personnel de l'infirmerie est une très mauvaise idée !

Je souris doucement et hoche la tête.

« Je vous fais confiance. »

Elle me regarde d'un air – et bien, je sais pas trop comment définir ça, mais il y a définitivement un petit sourire étonné et satisfait sur ses lèvres.

« Je veux dire, j'ai confiance en vos méthodes. »

**°0°**

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je n'ai plus confiance en vos méthodes.

- Evan !

- Anna, ça fait quatre jours qu'on essaye, et je ne me rappelle de rien pour autant, alors on laisse tomber !

- Vous pensez vraiment que si vous allez voir les membres du CIS et que vous leur dites que vous n'avez aucun souvenir ils vont se contenter de ça ?

- Et bien au pire ils me brancheront une de leur technologie alien dans le cerveau pour ramener mes souvenirs à la surface !

- Oh oui, j'ai lu les rapports, merci bien ! C'est parfait si vous n'avez pas l'intention de retourner en mission ou faire du calcul mental un jour ! »

Elle est assise à une table dans un labo inoccupé de l'infirmerie. J'étais assis en face d'elle jusqu'à ces dernières minutes où j'ai fini par me lever et trépigner en rond appuyé sur mes béquilles. Oui, la rééducation s'avère plus efficace que je ne l'avais imaginée – et ça n'arrange rien à ma mauvaise foi, merci bien. De toute façon, c'est simplement grâce aux compresses Athosiennes complètement miraculeuses.

« Au moins ça sera toujours plus efficace que de ressasser toujours la même chose ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même, j'ai eu un traumatisme crânien, mes souvenirs ont été effacés et il est possible qu'il n'en reste rien, alors qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ?

- Ou peut-être qu'il en reste quelque chose mais que vous n'avez pas envie de vous en souvenir ? »

Je ne sais pas si ce qui m'accable le plus est qu'elle puisse penser que j'y mets de la mauvaise volonté, ou plutôt de n'avoir rien à y répondre. Je détourne le regard et m'adosse à un mur en face d'elle.

Elle soupire doucement et laisse un silence.

« Revenez vous asseoir. Il faut ménager votre genou.

- Mon genou va très bien, c'est ma frustration qui pose problème. »

Elle appuie son menton sur sa main et son index et son majeur se baladent sur ses lèvres, signe qu'elle ne sait pas quoi me dire mais continue de chercher un argument valable. Je retourne m'asseoir en soupirant avant qu'elle ne me dise « s'il vous plait » et croit que sa politesse charmante me fait céder.

« Merci. »

Ce qui ne vaut pas mieux qu'un « s'il vous plait », cela va sans dire.

« On réessaie ?

- Oui, d'accord.

- Bien. Alors… On va faire les choses à l'envers cette fois-ci. Racontez-moi votre premier souvenir en vous réveillant sur Atlantis. »

Je me frotte les tempes, profite des quelques secondes de silence où la tension est retombée plus vite qu'elle n'était montée.

« Je suis dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Il fait noir. Et… Et après, il y a quelqu'un avec moi. C'était sûrement vous.

- Oui, c'était bien moi.

- C'est tout.

- Est-ce qu'on a parlé ?

- Je suppose. Oui, on a échangé quelques mots. J'étais fatigué. Et je savais pas vraiment où j'étais. »

Et je me rappelle du parfum de vos cheveux. Ceci dit je suis pas sûr que ce soit pertinent dans le fil de ma reconquête de souvenirs, alors autant garder ça pour moi.

« D'accord. On remonte un peu avant ça. Quelle est la chose dont vous vous rappelez, juste avant de vous réveiller ?

- Juste avant de me réveiller, je suis avec mon équipe sur cette planète et on se fait attaquer par les Wraiths.

- Non, c'est faux. »

Elle appuie son menton sur ses deux mains à présent, et de mon côté je parviens pas à trouver de position confortable, tantôt les mains dans les cheveux la tête baissée, sur les yeux, ou appuyées contre mes joues mimant sa posture. On se regarde dans les yeux comme des chiens de faïence et son regard me jure de lui faire confiance.

« Avant de vous réveiller, vous étiez dans un sommeil profond. Avant ça, vous êtes rentré sur Atlantis.

- Je me rappelle pas être rentré. Vraiment.

- Vous étiez inconscient. Vous avez peut-être perçu des bribes de sons, mais surement rien d'assez marquant pour traverser tout ce brouillard dans lequel votre cerveau était. Avant d'arriver sur Atlantis, vous étiez dans un Jumper avec une équipe de secours. Avant cela, l'équipe de secours vous a trouvé.

- Je me rappelle pas de ça non plus.

- Fermez les yeux. »

Je peux pas m'empêcher un rictus, c'est tellement cliché.

« Evan.

- D'accord, je ferme les yeux.

- Quand l'équipe vous retrouve, vous êtes allongé sur le sol. Quelqu'un doit surement essayer d'évaluer l'étendue de vos blessures en ouvrant votre veste doucement. Avant ça, il vous a sûrement parlé, dit votre nom. Il est possible qu'il ait pris votre pouls, juste après s'être approché de vous. Juste avant, il a sûrement parlé dans sa radio, et crié aux autres qu'il venait de vous trouver. Oui ?

- J'en sais rien… Je suppose.

- Avant que cette personne arrive près de vous, vous avez entendu le bruit de ses pas. Le bruit des feuilles qui s'écrasent sous ses boots, il venait de loin, il était tout près et maintenant il s'éloigne. »

J'entends le craquellement des feuilles sous des pas qui se rapprochent, mon pouls s'accélère, et la seule pensée qui se formule dans mon esprit, c'est de prendre la fuite.

« Vous entendez peut-être les équipes au loin. Un Jumper qui survole la zone. Avant ça, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le bruit des feuilles dans les arbres. Les feuilles qui se détachent et volent et quelques unes vont tomber sur vous, vous sentez que tout est en mouvement autour. »

L'univers autour de moi continue d'évoluer et la seule chose qui me relie encore à lui c'est mon ouïe. C'est le silence mais le moindre chuchotement me panique, le froissement des feuilles, le bruit des rongeurs au loin, le vent, et les battements plus qu'erratiques dans ma poitrine.

« Mais vous, vous ne bougez pas, vous êtes juste là, allongé sur les feuilles, le sol est dur sous votre dos, il vous fait sûrement un peu souffrir, vous entendez le vent dans les feuilles et si vous ouvrez les yeux vous voyez les branches qui dansent et-

- Non ! »

Je rouvre les yeux et me recule de la table.

« Quoi ?

- Non, il y a rien, d'accord ? Je me rappelle de rien, c'est tout !

- Evan !

- Je recommence pas ça, c'est hors de question. »

C'est beaucoup trop dur, beaucoup trop réel, beaucoup trop ça, c'est comme si j'étais là bas, c'est trop.

« Evan, pourquoi ?!

- Parce que c'est pas ce qui s'est passé ! »

Je viens de lui crier dessus comme un forcené. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle a choisi ce coin inoccupé de l'infirmerie, la dernière fois qu'on a tenté une séance pareille, Sheppard s'est pointé pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors ? »

Sa voix est calme et douce, elle a tendu une main au travers de la table. J'y appuie mes bras et me mords la lèvre inférieure beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

« C'est… Ca s'est passé comme ça. Avant que l'équipe de secours arrive, c'était ça. J'étais en bas, et ils sont arrivés. Mais avant… Avant tout le moment où j'étais en bas… Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui ?

- Si je le savais j'aurais commencé par là. C'était juste une silhouette. Non, plusieurs silhouettes. Il y en a une qui m'a regardé tomber, et après elle est venue à côté de moi. Peut-être, peut-être un Wraith qui m'a pris pour mort, je sais pas.

- D'accord. C'est bien. »

Je pose mes mains paumes contre la table, et peut-être que mes manches frôlent ses doigts.

« Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, avant. Quelqu'un qui m'a parlé.

- Vous vous rappelez de ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il a dit… Il a dit, il faut que vous restiez éveillé. C'est important. »

* * *

***  
**

**Pour information, la méthode de récupération de souvenirs utilisée par O'Cland dans ce chapitre est inspirée (librement) du protocole d'entretien cognitif (plus ou moins) utilisé aujourd'hui par la police lors des recueils de témoignage oculaires. L'idée du changement d'ordre de narration pour améliorer le recouvrement de la mémoire est issue des travaux de Endel Tulving.**

**C'est bon, j'ai fini de raconter ma science, place aux reviews ! Comme d'habitude, critiques, commentaires, théories, hypothèses, menaces et cadeaux, je prends tout ce que vous voulez bien m'envoyer ! Sur ce, je retourne à mes révisions _(si j'étais aussi inspirée que pour mes fics...)_  
(Et bon Roland Garros à tous !)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos compliments et vos encouragements !  
**Je suis très enthousiaste à l'idée que ce nouveau tournant vous plaise !

**Tout de suite, la suite !**

* * *

**18.**

J'ai les yeux fermés et je lis encore sur mes paupières closes les images floues qui me sont revenues en mémoire. Rien n'est précis, tout est si furtif, ce ne sont que des bribes d'images, des parcelles de messages codés dont je n'ai pas la clé. Je me rappelle d'une silhouette qui me fait de l'ombre quand je suis sur le sol, agonisant, de quelqu'un qui me parle pour me maintenir conscient, mais je ne parviens pas à dire si c'est la même personne, quel moment s'est produit avant, après, ou si ce sont de véritables souvenirs, des souvenirs de ce jour là ou des souvenirs d'une autre fois, des rêves ou des inventions.

« Ca va aller ? »

Je parviens à hocher la tête pour la rassurer, mais alors que mon idée d'origine était de dire oui, je fais un mouvement de gauche à droite. Ma main gauche est toujours posée à plat sur la table tandis que mon pouce et mon index de l'autre main sont posées sur l'arrête de mon nez. J'entre-ouvre les yeux seulement pour voir ma main gauche trembler lorsque je tente de la soulever à quelques centimètres au dessus de la surface métallique.

« On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. On a fait de gros progrès. Les remises en contexte sont toujours éprouvantes, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû –

- Ca va, je m'en remettrai. C'était juste- Je m'y attendais pas. C'est tout… J'ai… »

Je m'interromps. Je ferais sûrement mieux de me taire, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- C'est stupide… Je crois que j'en ai rêvé. Cette phrase, ces mots là, je les ai rêvés. Mais ça n'avait rien de, enfin c'était pas réaliste, c'était pas un souvenir.

- Racontez-moi.

- C'est trois fois rien. Je me réveille, je suis à l'infirmerie. Mais quand je sors de la chambre, c'est plus vraiment l'infirmerie. Ca ressemblerait plus à un hôpital terrien. C'est idiot.

- Ca vous parait familier ?

- Oui. Le moment où je crois que c'est l'infirmerie, l'endroit est familier. Mais quand je me rends compte que c'est plus l'infirmerie, ça reste familier, sans vraiment l'être.

- Vous voulez me décrire cet hôpital ?

- C'est juste un hall avec des lits qui s'alignent. On dirait un vieux bâtiment en fin de vie des années quatre-vingt dix, avec un style vieilli, la peinture sur les murs qui a terni et le système électrique défaillant.

- Est-ce que ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? Un moment, un endroit, ou même une époque ? Une personne ? »

J'hésite un instant.

« Peut-être… Non, je vois pas la logique là-dedans…

- Dites toujours.

- Le Letterman. Le Letterman Army Hospital, à San Fransisco.

- Vous y avez séjourné ?

- En 1990. Au retour du Koweit. Mon supérieur a fait en sorte que je rentre à la maison après une double fracture du fémur : j'étais dans ses bonnes grâces, on supportait la même équipe de football universitaire. »

Les tremblements de ma main se sont arrêtés.

« Mais je vois pas le rapport avec aujourd'hui.

- Parfois il suffit d'un simple détail. Ce n'est pas toujours évident, ça peut être une sensation, un nom, quelque chose d'insignifiant qui a pu se passer. Les associations qui se font entre deux souvenirs sont parfois assez tirées par les cheveux. Une question d'odeur, d'atmosphère… Un simple point commun dans l'environnement peu faire s'activer nos mémoires au quart de tour.

- C'est ça.

- … Ca, quoi ?

- L'environnement !

- Il y a un point commun entre M-je sais plus quoi et San Fransisco ?

- Non, non, pas ça ! »

Elle fronce les sourcils et je sens que je l'ai perdu dans mon raisonnement. Pourtant il a tout ce qu'il y a de plus logique et je comprends même pas comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser avant.

« Vous venez de le dire. Il suffit d'un point commun entre le souvenir et l'endroit où on se trouve pour qu'il revienne en mémoire. Mais pourquoi on se contenterait d'un simple point commun ? »

Je vois sur son visage qu'elle a compris où je voulais en venir, elle écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche une seconde comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Non ! Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Bien sûr que si ! Si je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé sur cette planète, il me suffit d'y retourner ! »

**°0°**

Je suis assis au mess en face de Sheppard, que j'ai cherché pendant plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser que c'était l'heure de sa pause déjeuner. Il mange tranquillement le contenu de son plateau pendant que je lui explique mon idée. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas mis les pieds au mess. Mes tentatives depuis mon autorisation de sortie relative de l'infirmerie m'ont mises mal à l'aise. Pas évident de manger quoi que ce soit quand on a l'impression que tous les regards sont posés sur vous et que vous êtes le sujet de toutes les conversations. (Ce qui est irrationnel, on est bien d'accord. Mais c'est pas pour autant que mon impression s'évapore.)

O'Cland, qui m'a suivi, est assise à côté de moi et se contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Si on a évacué les habitants c'est parce qu'ils n'avaient plus les moyens de reconstruire leur village, mais la planète, elle, est toujours aussi viable. Et elle n'est plus peuplée, ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'a aucun intérêt pour les Wraiths.

- Sauf si c'est un piège.

- Je les imagine mal camper pendant onze semaines à attendre notre retour. En plus de ça, ils me croient mort, et si j'étais mort, je vois pas de raison pour laquelle on retournerait là-bas.

- Alors là, on est bien d'accord. »

Hm. Je suis pas sûre que je m'aide moi-même là.

« C'est la meilleure idée que j'ai eue pour retrouver le maximum de souvenirs pour faire plaisir au CIS. Woolsey ne pourra pas être contre ça.

- Vous me demandez officiellement, en plein milieu de mon déjeuner, de préparer une équipe pour une mission qui consiste à visiter une planète déjà connue, et vous protéger pendant que vous attendez une illumination ?

- Qui dit planète déjà connue dit aucune surprise. Ils verront ça comme une mission tranquille, un peu de temps à prendre l'air. Ca ne fera de mal à personne, et au risque de le répéter, ça montrera au CIS qu'on fait des efforts.

- Oui, c'est évident. L'objectif ultime de cette mission est de faire un geste vers le CIS pour améliorer nos relations et qu'il nous lâche un peu la bride ! »

Il rit doucement pendant que je lève les yeux au ciel avec exagération.

« C'est un oui ?

- Non ! »

Je sens une grimace capricieuse criant « pourquoi ?! » se dessiner sur mon visage quand il dirige son regard vers O'Cland. Ah, forcément, s'il lui demande _à elle_.

« Doc ?

- Merci de vous intéresser à ce que je peux en penser, Colonel !

- Vous savez toute l'affection que je porte aux membres de l'infirmerie, enfin !

- Je suis contre. »

Je soupire bruyamment et regarde Sheppard d'un air lui demandant '_vous vous attendiez vraiment à autre chose ?_'

« Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement envisager de l'envoyer en mission. Il marche avec des béquilles, franchement, vous l'imaginez se frayer un chemin dans la forêt ? Il retarderait vos équipes considérablement, et si vous subissez une attaque il sera un poids non négligeable. »

Je la regarde d'un air outré : encore heureux que je ne me vexe pas facilement !

« Elle marque un point.

- On ne se fera pas attaquer, et les remèdes athosiens font de vrais miracles. Je n'ai pratiquement pas besoin de ces béquilles. »

J'exagère peut-être un petit peu, mais j'ai besoin d'arguments.

« Il est sorti du coma il y a huit jours, il n'est certainement pas en forme physique pour une mission, de toutes façons. Ses constantes ne rentrent certainement pas dans les normes imposées pour envoyer des hommes en mission extra-planétaires.

- Ca se joue vraiment pas à grand-chose, je suis près !

- Hors de la norme ça reste hors de la norme »

Son assurance m'agace au plus haut point. Je m'apprête à répliquer quand elle ajoute :

« Et psychologiquement parlant, c'est hors de question. »

Je me fige en remarquant que j'ai vraiment rien à répondre à ça. Je me retourne vers Sheppard qui avait l'air plutôt amusé de cet échange.

« Monsieur, je suis près. Si j'avais le moindre doute sur la possibilité de me mettre en danger ou de mettre en danger mes coéquipiers, jamais je ne vous demanderais une telle faveur. Vous le savez. »

Sheppard se repose au fond de sa chaise et nous jauge un instant du regard. Il soupire et se lève, saisissant son plateau.

« Je peux rien faire, Lorne. Vous le savez, les médecins ont toujours le dernier mot. »

Je le regarde s'éloigner et ne trouvant plus rien à dire, je finis par quitter le mess à mon tour.

**°0°**

Je suis assis au bord d'un des pontons d'Atlantis, les jambes tombant dans le vide. Je suis là pour regarder la vue, à présent dégagée des nuages qui l'encombraient ces derniers jours. Je suis là surtout pour me vider la tête.

J'entends des pas derrière moi qui sont désormais familiers et je peux pas m'empêcher le sarcasme :

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment plus vous passer de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je l'entends faire un pas de plus et s'asseoir par terre quelques mètres derrière moi :

« On peut discuter ? »

Je tourne la tête vers elle, et je la trouve bien loin pour une discussion. Elle doit noter la question sur mon visage car elle répond d'un air un peu gêné :

« J'ai le vertige. »

Je m'éloigne du bord et me glisse jusqu'à sa hauteur en limitant les efforts sur mes jambes, et elle replie les siennes contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras.

« Vous m'en voulez ?

- Non. »

Sauf que ce non là avait un ton qui voulait dire oui.

« D'accord, oui, peut-être. J'ai juste vraiment besoin de retourner là-bas, Anna. Il faut que je comprenne. Et je sais que là-bas, je me rappellerai. Et je pourrai comprendre.

- Je ne peux pas vous laissez y aller. C'est trop dangereux, enfin.

- Je me fiche que ce soit dangereux !

- C'est pour ça que les médecins sont là. Je sais que vous pensez le contraire mais je fais ça pour votre bien, pour votre santé. Ne le prenez pas- »

Elle a une seconde d'hésitation puis elle termine :

« Ne le prenez pas comme quelque chose de personnel.

- Mais ça l'est ! »

Cette réponse est peut-être bien partie un peu vite. Elle me regarde d'un air intrigué et je me sens obligé de clarifier.

« Je veux dire, pour moi, c'est personnel. Ce sont de mes amis dont il s'agit, de mes souvenirs, de ma vie. J'ai failli mourir là-bas et j'ai perdu certains de mes meilleurs amis, j'estime que j'ai le droit de comprendre pourquoi. Et si le seul moyen c'est d'y retourner, et ce même si l'idée même de retourner là-bas me fout les jetons plus que tout, peu importe ! »

Elle baisse les yeux et son regard repart vers la vue de l'océan. Et on reste silencieux pendant plus longtemps qu'on ne l'a jamais été.

**°0°**

« Dites-moi ce que je suis sensée faire… »

Carson émet un rire compatissant en entendant le ton désespéré d'Anna. Il est allongé à même le sol de la salle de repos tous conforts de l'infirmerie, tandis qu'elle et Keller sont assises adossées contre des fauteuils. Il y a une bouteille de whisky au milieu, et aucun des trois n'est en mesure de dire si c'était de l'écossais ou de l'irlandais – telles se tiennent les soirées où Biro est de garde.

« C'est ton patient, c'est toi qui décide ! répond Keller qui tient en fait beaucoup mieux l'alcool qu'on aurait pu le penser.

- T'as raison. Absolument. Je suis médecin, je sais ce que je fais, et si je dis que c'est dangereux c'est que ça l'est ! J'ai raison. »

Beckett se contente de soupirer et O'Cland tourne la tête vers Jennifer en quête d'une traduction.

« Il se demande si tu dis ça pour nous convaincre ou pour te convaincre toi.

- Merci du soutien ! J'ai tort alors ?

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, réplique Carson.

- Si tu arrêtais les énigmes ça m'aiderait peut-être un peu plus ! »

Jennifer est submergée par une image de Beckett en vieux sage détenant la vérité et la donnant aux plus braves via de subtiles charades, et éclate dans un rire de jeune fille. Elle ne tient peut-être pas si bien l'alcool que ça, tout compte fait.

« On n'envoie pas sur le terrain quelqu'un qui n'est pas en bonnes conditions physiques et mentales pour y aller. C'est ce qu'on fait. C'est notre job !

- Une des premières choses que j'ai faites dans les premiers mois de mon arrivée ici, ça a été de laisser John Sheppard repartir sur un vaisseau ruche avec l'abdomen recousu d'un fil blanc alors qu'il avait une hémorragie interne.

- Mais c'est mal ! C'est pas ça qu'il faut faire. On doit, on doit traiter nos patients en notre âme et conscience. C'est dans notre serment !

- Tout à fait !

- On peut pas les laisser se mettre en danger !

- Mais ici… Ici c'est pas pareil. Ils mettent tous les jours leurs vies en danger.

- Mais est-ce qu'on doit pas tenter le maximum pour les empêcher de faire des trucs stupides ? »

Carson qui était resté silencieux jusque là, laisse à nouveau s'échapper un rire, et apprécie lorsque Jennifer vient une fois de plus clarifier le point, apportant les conclusions au dilemme de la jeune doctoresse.

« Exactement. On _tente_ le maximum. Mais sur Atlantis, nos patients, ce sont des soldats, des scientifiques, des gens qui sauvent le monde. Ils sauvent des vies, et tant qu'ils sont pas à l'article de la mort, ils se contrefichent de leur santé. On leur donne notre aval pour leurs départs en mission, mais en fait, même quand on s'y oppose… En fait, c'est eux qui ont le dernier mot. »

Epuisée de son moment de lucidité, Jennifer ferme les yeux et pose la tête sur l'épaule de sa collègue. Et repensant à ce qui venait de se dire et la tête lourde, Anna, elle, laisse son regard se perdre dans le vague.

* * *

**J'attends vos reviews (qu'elles soient positives, négatives, curieuses, enthousiastes, septiques ou confuses, chapitrales, longues, courtes, ou brèves, en français, en anglais ou en allemand mais pas en russe sinon ça va s'avérer compliqué) avec une grande impatience ! **

**Et bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, et bon courage à ceux qui n'en ont pas !**


End file.
